


I'm A Believer

by ArcticLights



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kyoutani Kentarou, Alpha Matsukawa Issei, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha Watari Shinji, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Also because I can, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Yachi Hitoka, Because I can that's why, Beta Aone Takanobu, Beta Futakuchi Kenji, Beta Shimizu Kiyoko, Beta Shirofuku Yukie, Child Sakunami Kousuke, F/M, I smuggled in my cinnamon roll, Kinda? It's extremely loosely based off of a song so I don't even think it counts, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Oikawa is a lil shit, Omega Hanamaki Takahiro, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Yahaba Shigeru, SO MUCH FLUFF, Songfic, Tendou is more of a cameo than anything, That damn spider from 'all the silver moons' followed makki here, Watari is an even bigger shit, Wingman watari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLights/pseuds/ArcticLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoutani Kentarou is an alpha without a mate. His friends had all found love, but that kind of thing was only true in fairy tails... Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm A Believer

**Author's Note:**

> HUMONGOUS THANKS to Musicprincess655 for doing the Beta and letting me harass her with ideas as I was writing this. 
> 
> Also, a thanks going out to crossbelladonna for letting me use her spider in a cameo because I can literally NOT forget about that thing.
> 
> EVERY TIME I heard this stupid song all I could think about was KyouHaba... so this now exists.

Kyoutani Kentarou considered himself to be a good person. Sure, his hairstyle and gruff exterior made him look aggressive, but he helped elderly people cross the street. He helped friends when they were in trouble and received good grades in school. He even went into the family business. He had done everything he should have done to be a good son and a good alpha.

 

So why on earth was he being punished like this?

 

He knew at some point he would need to find a mate and produce an heir. The restaurant his family owned, Teal, was rapidly growing in popularity. They had built a greenhouse on the roof to grow their own organic vegetables and herbs to serve at the restaurant. They had also started working closely with other local businesses to get items they couldn’t produce themselves.

 

“We have arranged an omiai between you and Oikawa Tooru, the omega son from the Shiratorizawa Winery. They have provided the finest quality wine for our restaurant, and we would like to keep our relationship with them strong.”

 

That was all his parents told him before he had to dress properly and take off his eyeliner so they could go officially meet with the family. He quickly changed into a suit, washed his face, and they were off.

 

The drive to the estate was filled with an awkward silence that no one tried to break. Upon their arrival they were greeted by Oikawa’s parents and brought into the living room where Oikawa Tooru was waiting, dressed in a beautiful turquoise and white kimono. Oikawa turned and bowed to the guests upon their entry and everyone was seated, with the arranged pair sitting between their parents on either side of the table.

 

Kyoutani was already well aware of who Oikawa Tooru was. He was famously the only child of the Shiratorizawa Winery whose very scent paired with the wine they produced. Once he had presented as an omega, he was treated and acted like the spoiled princess he was. Oikawa didn’t want for anything.

 

Oikawa had a smile on his face and spoke very kindly to Kyoutani’s parents, answering each question dutifully. Kyoutani also showed the same respect to the Oikawas and once they had finished their questioning it was recommended that the two go and spend some time alone together.

 

“If you'd like, we can go out shopping,” Kyoutani suggested. “I can wait for you to change into something that would be more comfortable and easier to move around in if you want.”

 

Oikawa flipped his hair.

 

“Hmph, if we go through with this omiai and get married I will NEED to take you shopping. Just look at yourself! I cannot believe you came here looking like that.” He sauntered off to his room to change clothes.

 

Kyoutani groaned once he was out of sight and let his ‘resting bitch face’, as Watari had so cheerfully deemed it, reappear. He wasn’t used to keeping a happy face for long periods of time. Being a chef and not in the public eye at his family’s restaurant let him concentrate more on his work than his appearance. It scared most of his coworkers at first, but once they saw that his face didn’t match his demeanor and saw his work ethic, they all got along with him very well.

 

Oikawa appeared a lot sooner than Kyoutani had expected and caught him off guard. The omega was wearing a stylish white top with skinny jeans and flats. Oikawa just sighed.

 

“I guess you’re about as excited about this omiai as I am. It looks like we at least have to go pretend that we get along so let’s go.”

 

Oikawa had decided he wanted to get some more designer clothing. They went to a high end shopping district in Tokyo and visited a shop called Kirei that Oikawa liked to frequent. Seeing as he no longer had to keep up appearances for Oikawa, Kyoutani just tagged along without a fake smile. Oikawa flitted around the store with excitement because the new fall line had just come out.

 

“Aone Rei is simply the best designer out there right now,” Oikawa said without looking away from the clothing racks. “Oh, I need to try this on… Ooo this top is nice. These pants would fit so well in my wardrobe…” Oikawa wandered off to venture through the store, leaving Kyoutani to his own devices.

 

Kyoutani found a bench near the front door that was probably intended for poor souls who got dragged into shopping with their significant others. He looked at his phone to see that his friend Iwaizumi had texted him to see if he wanted to go to the gym later, since they both had the day off from the restaurant. As he responded he heard a commotion outside and looked up to see a woman running and screaming after her golden retriever, loose from its leash.

 

The dog was running between stores but got stopped by closed doors at each one. It charged into Kirei where the door was propped open by a potted plant. Before it could get very far inside, Kyoutani had stepped in front of it and the dog jumped up and knocked him over. Kyoutani startled and fell backwards, barely missing a mannequin, and landed on his back. The dog stopped trying to run around and started licking Kyoutani’s face, which made Kyoutani start laughing as he pet its head and started scratching behind its ears.

 

Kyoutani had always loved dogs but could never own one because he wasn’t home enough to give a dog the attention and care it would need. The dog’s owner frantically apologized as she tried to get her dog off Kyoutani. He assured her that everything was fine and that he loved dogs; he was happy to be able to play with the pup even if it was only for a little bit. She helped Kyoutani to his feet and he gave the dog one last scratch behind its ear before the owner put the dog back on its leash and walked out of the store.

 

Kyoutani watched them leave with a fond smile on his face when Oikawa came back to the front after purchasing a wide variety of clothes. Some poor employee with brown hair was walking behind him with about 6 bags on each arm and the fakest smile Kyoutani had ever seen. Oikawa looked at Kyoutani with disgust when he noticed the dirty paw prints on his dress shirt and the dust all over his back.

 

“Oh my god, you let that _THING_ jump on you? That is absurd. Why would you let one of those abominations touch you?”

 

Kyoutani fixed Oikawa with a stare so fierce that Oikawa jumped a bit before going back to his previous look of disgust.

 

“That _thing_ is called a golden retriever, and dogs are anything but abominations. If you had any ability to care about anything other than yourself in that stupid little head of yours, you would be able to notice that.”

 

Oikawa looked scandalized and pouted.

 

“Hmph. Well, today you’re supposed to be taking me out. I don’t know how we’re supposed to go anywhere with you looking like _that_ though.”

 

Kyoutani patted his shirt to get the dusty paw prints off of the front.

 

“I can put my jacket back on to cover up the back. Everything will be fine, _princess_.” Kyoutani couldn’t help the sarcastic tone that came out of his mouth. “Would you like to go get something to eat? There are some nice cafés and bakeries in this area,” he said as he pulled on his jacket.

 

Kyoutani took the bags from the employee and said, “Thank you, umm,” he squinted as he read the nametag, “Futakuchi. I’ll take these from here. I’m sorry you had to put up with him.”

 

Futakuchi beamed at him, fake smile not faltering. “Oh it’s quite alright sir. Oikawa-san is a frequent customer and we are always happy to help.”

 

Oikawa was standing at the door and tapping his foot.

 

“Are you going to make me wait all day or can we go get some milk bread? I’m hungry after doing my shopping and my favorite bakery is down the street.”

 

Kyoutani scowled and his left eye twitched in frustration. Futakuchi couldn’t seem to contain himself and a small huff of laughter came out before he said, “Good luck sir, it seems you will need to put up with him longer than I did.”

  
Kyoutani just nodded and turned around to follow Oikawa to his bakery.

 

\---

 

Yahaba Shigeru was a lonely omega. Having an alpha older sister really put a damper on his ability to find an alpha willing to try for his affections. He had hoped that her finding a mate would have kept her from being so protective of him, but he wasn’t that lucky. Now he continued to work at Rei’s shop, Kirei, as a manager while she and their other sister Kaede designed and manufactured the clothes they sold.

 

Yahaba’s friend, Watari Shinji, worked as an advertising agent for a lot of the shops and restaurants in Tokyo. He had stopped by to discuss some new billboards they would be putting up while Yahaba was talking to one of his employees, Futakuchi Kenji.

 

“Hey Yahaba, are you _sure_ you don’t want to start modeling your sister’s clothes?” Watari asked as he elbowed his friend in the side, “I’m sure you would get pretty popular. Rather quickly at that.”

 

“Yeah boss, I’m sure there would be at least one alpha who would storm the castle to rescue the princess from the billboard,” said Futakuchi with a devious smile.

 

Yahaba sighed. “Why are you two my friends again?”

 

“Because I’m a beta and not a threat according to Rei,” replied Futakuchi as he shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Because I’m mated and not trying to get into your pants. We also work together to help her make money,” said Watari.

 

“You’re both horrible,” deadpanned Yahaba.

 

The sensor at the door sounded off, signaling that a customer had entered. They all looked over and a stylish brown haired omega entered. Yahaba felt a smile grow on his face while Futakuchi groaned.

 

“Looks like your favorite customer is here Kenji. Go help him!”

 

“This cheese scented bastard again… I hate you, I hope you know that.”

 

Yahaba looked mock-affronted, “I thought we were friends!”

 

Watari laughed at their exchange and watched Futakuchi go greet the customer that came in. He nearly lost it when he saw the frowning alpha who followed behind the brown haired omega. He quickly dragged Yahaba back into his office before he was seen.

 

“What the hell are you doing Watari?” snapped Yahaba as he pulled his arm out of his friend’s grip.

 

Watari let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and started to laugh.

 

“Oh my god,” he wheezed out. “I cannot _believe_ Kyoutani is out with Oikawa. The look on his face… oh my god.” Watari couldn’t contain himself and had to sit down he was laughing so hard.

 

Yahaba pulled back the curtain in his office window and looked out onto the sales floor. Futakuchi was walking with Oikawa around to the different racks and holding clothes for him. Yahaba’s eyes scanned the rest of the store and he saw a distinctive head of blonde hair with two racer stripes along the back.

 

The man, who he assumed was this ‘Kyoutani’ person, had a scowl on his face and was sitting on one of the benches near the front. He had his phone pulled out and was typing on it when his head suddenly snapped up. Yahaba tried to see what had gotten his attention when suddenly the man stood up only to be immediately tackled by a large golden retriever. Kyoutani fell backwards and nearly hit his head on a mannequin.

 

Yahaba was about to run out to see if Kyoutani was ok then he saw Kyoutani _smile_. Yahaba’s heart nearly jumped out of his chest as he stood there frozen. Kyoutani was smiling up at the dog and scratching it behind its ears while it licked him all over his face. The dog’s owner ran in and apologized profusely while helping Kyoutani off the floor and put her dog on its leash.

 

Kyoutani watched with a smile on his face as they left, but once Oikawa went up to him and started reproaching him about his appearance the scowl was back. Yahaba already missed the smile, then he realized _holy shit I miss his smile_. He flushed at the thought and Watari stared at him with amusement.

 

“Oh my god. You want to get to know Kyoutani better, don’t you?” asked Watari with a smirk.

 

Yahaba pouted.

 

“It’s pretty clear that he already has an omega. There’s no harm in looking as long as I don’t touch.”

 

Watari laughed.

 

“Please, don’t remind me. I have to give him so much grief when I see him next. I can’t believe he’s with that princess. I think I might die from laughter before I see him next.”

 

“How do you know him anyway?” Yahaba asked.

 

“We’ve been friends since we were kids. He’s the same age as us, you know. That princess is a couple years younger. I doubt he was out with Oikawa by choice, which makes this even better. He didn’t even have his eyeliner on.”

 

“Eyeliner?”

 

“Yeah. He has a perpetual resting bitch face, and he accentuates it with eyeliner since he doesn’t like random omegas approaching him without wanting to get to actually know him. I guess since it didn’t seem like he would get a mate on his own his parents made him get one. Oh my god, this is so precious. I have to text Iwaizumi and Issei. This is just too funny. OH MY GOD I SHOULD HAVE TAKEN A PICTURE, DAMMIT!” Watari shouted. Then he whined, “What a wasted opportunity.”

 

“The real wasted opportunity was not getting a picture of that smile…” Yahaba grumbled.

 

Watari whipped his head around and smirked.

 

“You have it bad, don’t you?”

 

Yahaba dragged his hands down his face and mumbled, “Yeah, I think I do,” and pouted.

 

Futakuchi walked into the office seething.

 

“Ugh that bastard always drags me all over the entire store. Boss, we seriously need to invest in shopping carts for when he comes in. It’s too much for me to carry on my own.”

 

“You know Rei would say those are too tacky. It isn’t happening no matter how many times you ask,” said Yahaba as he looks out the window towards the door.

 

“Why do you look so sad Yahaba?” asked Futakuchi. Then realization came across his features and his head snapped to look at Watari. “NO WAY!”

 

Yahaba cringed.

 

Watari laughed. “Ha ha, yup. You should have seen the look on his face when he said ‘There’s no harm in looking as long as I don’t touch.’ It was priceless.”

 

“I hate you both so much right now.”

 

“Oh come on Yahaba. You guys would at least smell good together. Way better than him and that cheese scented bastard anyway. He smells like chocolate, and you smell like mint,” said Futakuchi.

 

This caught Yahaba’s attention.

 

“Watari, is he serious?”

 

“Hmm? Yeah, Kyoutani smells like chocolate,” said Watari, then he grumbled out, “It’s a bit annoying for me though. Out of our group of friends I’m the only one who doesn’t smell like something sweet.”

 

“Yeah. Shoyu is salty, just like you,” replied Yahaba.

 

“Well, this salt can get you with that sweet if you want it bad enough,” Watari smirked.

 

Yahaba was caught so off guard that his eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline.

 

\---

 

After the incident at Kirei it was clear to Kyoutani that he wasn’t going to find love in this relationship. Instead of trying to force himself or Oikawa into feelings that neither had, Kyoutani decided it was best to see this through the eyes of a business relationship. He had Oikawa take him on a tour through their facilities so that he could learn more about the process of making the wine they used and served at Teal.

 

After going through the cellars and seeing how the grapes were pressed and processed, Oikawa led Kyoutani to the fields. Oikawa’s expressions became brighter the closer they got, as if this was his favorite part of the property.

 

“This section of the vineyard is used to grow the cabernet grapes,” said Oikawa as he gestured between the rows.

 

Kyoutani went up to the vines and put his hand under one of the clusters to further inspect it.

 

“You can try one if you’d like. You’ll probably be surprised,” Oikawa called back. He had walked ahead and seemed to be looking for someone. “Watch out for seeds though. Wine grapes are different than table grapes!”

 

Kyoutani pulled a grape off the cluster and popped it in his mouth. The skin was a lot thicker than the grapes he was used to eating, but there was an inherent sweetness and juiciness that he had never before experienced. The seeds were also significantly larger than any grape he had ever eaten and were easy for him to find and spit out.

 

“That was delicious…” Kyoutani mumbled to himself. “Hey Oikawa! What would your parents think about letting me use these at Teal?” Kyoutani looked up to find the omega smiling fondly while watching one of the farmhands tend to the vines with unfaltering concentration. The man was a tall alpha with olive-brown hair and dark eyes set in a straight face.

 

Kyoutani walked up to stand next to Oikawa and Oikawa nearly jumped out of his skin when Kyoutani bumped his shoulder.

 

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING? You scared me half to death…”

 

Kyoutani smirked.

 

“Hey, I called out to you back there. It’s not my fault that you got lost in your own lovey-dovey world and forgot about me.”

 

Oikawa blushed and stuttered out, “There is nothing love-dovey between us. His family grows the grapes we use to make wine, that’s all.”

 

Kyoutani hummed thoughtfully.

 

“Well, to me it looks more like you’re in love with him.” Oikawa’s face paled. “I was wondering… why would you go through with the omiai if you already have someone you love?”

 

“I don’t feel like I have much of a choice, KyoKen-chan."

 

Kyoutani cringed at the nickname, but let it drop.

 

“Why wouldn’t you have a choice? It’s your life and your happiness that’s at stake here.”

 

“My parents have given me everything I’ve ever wanted since I was a child. It’s only right that I do something for them when they ask it of me.”

 

Kyoutani put his hand to his chin in thought.

 

“There might be a way to make both you and your parents happy.”

 

Oikawa looked over at Kyoutani in disbelief.

 

“But _how?_ ”

 

Kyoutani squared his shoulders and looked at Oikawa directly.

 

“They wanted you to marry me for business relations, right?”

 

Oikawa nodded.

 

“Well, if you married him,” Kyoutani gestured over to the taller alpha, “you would create a stronger relationship between your family and the ones that directly care for the grapes they use. I think that would be considered beneficial to your parents as well, right?”

 

Oikawa’s face lit up.

 

“You mean,” tears started to well up in his eyes, “I can actually marry Ushiwaka-chan? And my parents won’t hate me for it?”

 

Kyoutani smiled and shrugged.

 

“I don’t see why not?”

 

Oikawa launched himself at Kyoutani, hugged him, and started crying into his shoulder. “I… I just… I don’t know what to say…” said Oikawa before he lost his ability to talk and sobbed into Kyoutani’s shirt. Kyoutani smiled and started patting the omega’s back.

 

Suddenly there was a strong scent of angry pheromones mixed with the smell of freshly baked bread coming at him very quickly. Kyoutani reacted on instinct and put himself between Oikawa and the direction of the scent when he was suddenly met with ‘Ushiwaka-chan’ glaring down at him, seething.

 

“What did you do to make Tooru cry?” he growled out.

 

“I didn’t do anything bad to him,” Kyoutani growled back.

 

“USHIWAKA-CHAN STOP IT!” Oikawa cried out, making both alphas jump a little and step back from each other as Oikawa got between them to stand in front of Kyoutani.

 

“KyoKen-chan was just telling me how I could make both myself and my parents happy and I got emotional, that’s all.” Oikawa turned to look at Kyoutani with tears still in his eyes. “I guess I should properly introduce you to him. This is Ushijima Wakatoshi. He’s been my friend since we were very young.”

 

Kyoutani looked up at Ushijima and held out his hand.

 

“Kyoutani Kentarou. It’s nice to meet you, Ushijima-san.”

 

“Likewise, Kyoutani-san,” Ushijima shook his hand.

 

Kyoutani smirked.

 

“You’d better make this princess happy, because if you don’t I’ll probably never hear the end of it.”

 

“ _WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT_?” Oikawa squawked, then whined, “I haven’t even had a chance to properly confess yet…”

 

Kyoutani stares at Oikawa in disbelief.

 

“You’ve been staring at him like that for how long and he hasn’t even _noticed_?”

 

Ushijima was just standing there, confused.

 

“What does Tooru need to confess to exactly?”

 

Kyoutani looked at Ushijima incredulously.

 

“You have got to be kidding.”

 

Oikawa sighed.

 

“Unfortunately not. He’s very straightforward but impossibly ignorant of his surroundings.”

 

Kyoutani just stared at Ushijima, then practically doubled over with laughter. He finally managed to wheeze out, “Oh my god, this is just too damn funny.”

 

Oikawa pouted.

 

“I really appreciated your help earlier, KyoKen-chan, but now you’re just being mean.” He turned to look at Ushijima.

 

“Ushiwaka-chan, the confession I was referring to was me confessing my feelings for you. I have been in love with you for as long as I can remember. Having your scent surrounding me makes me feel like I am at home even if I am away from my family. I was distraught when my parents told me I had to have an omiai for the sake of the winery, because that meant I could never have you.”

 

Oikawa turned to look at Kyoutani.

 

“But KyoKen-chan here pointed out that there was a chance I could make both myself and my parents happy if I married you, because your family also has ties to the winery. But I don’t want to just make myself happy. Your happiness also counts in this.” Oikawa looked to the ground, then looked up to meet Ushijima’s eyes. “Do you think you could ever love me, too?”

 

Ushijima stared down at Oikawa, put his hand on Oikawa’s cheek, and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

 

“Why do you think I ran over here so fast when I saw you crying?”

 

Tears welled up in Oikawa’s eyes again and he jumped into Ushijima’s arms, sobbing into his chest with a smile so wide it threatened to split his face. Ushijima held him close with a fond smile on his face and rubbed his back, then looked up at Kyoutani and gave him a small nod as a sign of his appreciation before focusing all of his attention back to Oikawa.

 

Kyoutani decided it would be best to leave them alone; they could talk to their parents later. He went back in the direction they came from and saw himself out. Leaving the two lovebirds to enjoy themselves alone.

 

\---

 

After his visit to the winery, Kyoutani’s parents got a call from the Oikawas to regretfully decline the omiai. Kyoutani gave his parents a smile when he got the news and explained what happened. His dad patted him on the shoulder and told him he was proud. His mother gave him a hug and expressed her pride as well. When his friends - Iwaizumi Hajime, Matsukawa Issei, Matsukawa Takahiro, and Watari Shinji - found out about the falling out of the omiai, they offered to take him out for drinks.

 

The five men sat down at a booth at a bar near Teal. They ordered some snacks, a round of beers, and a sweet tea for Takahiro because he was now 5 months pregnant.

 

“So, have you guys decided on a name for the baby yet?” Kyoutani asked.

 

Takahiro placed a hand over his stomach and smiled.

 

“Yeah, her name is going to be Sanae. We both liked that one.”

 

“We aren’t here to talk about our baby though,” said Issei. “Are you ever going to find a mate? I mean, I understand why this one didn’t work out. And wanting to find love like the rest of us were lucky enough to, but sometimes that just doesn’t work out. You’re an only child and you aren’t getting any younger…”

 

Kyoutani huffed.

 

“I know. I guess I just don’t feel comfortable? Forcing a relationship for the sake of having a child would lead to the child or children to be unhappy. It isn’t fair for them to be born just for the sake of being born.”

 

The men all hum in agreement. Watari kept staring at his phone and texting hurriedly. Iwaizumi glanced over at Watari.

 

“Is everything okay, Shinji?”

 

Watari looked up.

 

“Oh, yeah, everything is fine,” and he smiled.

 

Iwaizumi quirked his eyebrows but let it drop.

 

“So Kentarou. What are you going to do now? It’s not often that we get days off, so it’s not like you can just go out and meet people. Are you just going to wait for more omiais and turn them all down?”

 

Kyoutani sighed and rested his face in his hands with his elbows on the table.

 

“I honestly don’t know. I wish I met someone when I was younger like all of you did…”

 

Watari laughed.

 

“Dude, we’re all twenty-five, and you’re not turning twenty-five until December. It’s not like you’re old.”

 

“Should we find some of Hiro’s single friends and set up a goukon for you?” Issei asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

Takahiro shook his head.

 

“Desperate mid-twenties omegas would tear him apart. I’d rather not subject him to that.”

 

Kyoutani laughed.

 

“I appreciate that. I’d rather not get mobbed to death, thanks.”

 

Suddenly Kyoutani’s face was soaked. A tall, light-brown haired omega man had tripped and spilled his drink all over Kyoutani. Kyoutani, both Matsukawas, and Iwaizumi sat there in shock and Watari completely lost it and almost fell out of the booth from laughing so hard.

 

Kyoutani snapped back to his senses, and before he even wiped the drink off his face he got out of his seat to help the omega to his feet.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

The omega’s face flushed red, and he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket to start wiping the drink off Kyoutani’s face.

 

“I- I’m so so-sorry. I wasn’t watching where I was going and I tripped.”

 

Kyoutani chuckled at the reaction and the omega froze.

 

“It’s ok, it’s just a drink. Would you like me to get you a replacement?” Kyoutani licked his lips. “I’m guessing it was an appletini?”

 

“Wow Kentarou, your tongue is pretty talented,” said Watari, causing Kyoutani to blush. “Yahaba, just let him buy you the drink and you can come sit with us.”

 

Everyone looked at Watari with a surprised expression.

 

“Wait, you two know each other?” asked Iwaizumi.

 

“Yeah, I know him through work and we hang out sometimes,” Watari stood and placed an arm around the omega’s shoulders. “This is Yahaba Shigeru.” He started gesturing to everyone as he introduced them. “The one you spilled your drink on is Kyoutani Kentarou, this is Iwaizumi Hajime, and these two are Matsukawa Issei and Matsukawa Takahiro.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you all,” said Yahaba with a bow.

 

“It’s nice to meet you too Yahaba-san,” said Kyoutani as he held his hand out to Yahaba. “Shall we go get your drink now?”

 

Yahaba looked at Kyoutani, and then quickly flushed an even brighter red. The omega shied away from Kyoutani's outstretched hand and abruptly turned on his heel, walking to the bar with his hands in front of him and eyes cast towards the ground.

 

Kyoutani blinked after Yahaba in confusion, before looking back at his friends, who shrugged their shoulders, equally perplexed. Lost but not wanting to seem rude, Kentarou followed behind Yahaba to order his drink.

 

When they reach the bar they were greeted by a rather tall bartender with red spiked hair that reminded Kyoutani of flames.

 

“What can I get you fellas today? Wait, let me guess. An appletini.”

 

Kyoutani huffed out a laugh, “Wow you are pretty good at this.”

 

“Well, they do call me the guess monster,” the bartender smirked and started mixing the drink.

 

While the bartender mixed the appletini Kyoutani turned to look at the omega.

 

“Are you alright? You don’t have to join us if you don’t want to. I- we wouldn’t mind it if you did though,” said Kyoutani, and a slight blush creeped up on when he realized his slip.

 

Yahaba looked up, eyes wide as he searched Kyoutani’s face for any insincerity.

 

“Really? You wouldn’t mind?”

 

Kyoutani offered back a small smile.

 

“Not at all.”

 

As if on cue, the bartender slid the appletini across the counter.

 

“Enjoy your evening, sirs. I’ll just add this to the tab for your table.” Kyoutani nodded and they walked back to join the others.

 

Kyoutani slid onto the seat first so Yahaba would be able to get out if needed and wouldn’t feel trapped. One side of the table had both Matsukawas and Watari and the other side had Iwaizumi, Kyoutani, and Yahaba.

 

Before things could get awkward Watari asked Yahaba, “So what brings you here tonight?”

 

“Well, I was supposed to meet a friend here and it seems their plans changed after I got here,” Yahaba replied, seemingly irritated.

 

“Wow, I hate it when people cancel plans they made ahead of time,” said Takahiro while shooting a glare at Issei.

 

“I have to agree with that,” growled Kyoutani, also shooting a glare at Issei.

 

“IT WAS ONE TIME!”

 

Iwaizumi huffed out a laugh.

 

“Anyway, you’re welcome to hang out with us tonight if you don’t feel like going back home.”

 

Yahaba nodded back.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“That one time caused me to nearly have a god damn heart attack, you bastard. Who leaves their omega to watch a horror movie alone?” grumbled Kyoutani.

 

“Yeah, at least I had a familiar alpha who happened to be nearby that was kind enough to join me,” said Takahiro, winking over at Kyoutani.

 

Yahaba looked at the three with a confused look on his face.

 

Watari laughed and explained.

 

“Kentarou hates horror movies. They freak him out, a LOT.”

 

Yahaba looked at Kyoutani and giggled.

 

“You - this big, bad looking alpha - are afraid of horror movies? That’s quite amusing.”

 

Kyoutani grunted.

 

“What? I don’t like ‘em, there’s nothing wrong with that. That nightmare fuel should stay as fuckin’ nightmares, not on a big ass screen to make other people freak out. What I don’t understand is how _you_ ,” Kyoutani glared at Takahiro, “like them so damn much.”

 

Takahiro smiled and started chanting, “There was a crooked man, and he walked a crooked mile… He found a crooked sixpence, upon a crooked stile…”

 

“OKAY! NOPE! WE’RE DONE WITH THAT!” shouted Kyoutani, covering his ears and putting his head on the table and everyone else started laughing.

 

“What’s that from?” asked Yahaba.

 

“The Conjuring 2. Issei and I were _supposed_ to go see that about a month after it came out,” Takariho glared over at Issei again. “But apparently Issei ‘forgot’ he had to cover someone else’s shift until it was too late. I had already bought the tickets and I didn’t want to waste them. Then suddenly I saw Kentarou here walking up to the theater and I asked him to join me.”

 

“I went to go see The Secret Life of Pets and I got dragged into that godawful disaster of a situation,” sighed Kyoutani.

 

“Pfft,” Yahaba tried to muffle a laugh. “You went to go see a kid’s movie?”

 

Kyoutani blushed then shrugged.

 

“I love dogs, but I’m not home enough to be able to have one. So, I wanted to go see it. But instead I got dragged into that damn horror movie with that fucking demon nun.”

 

“Demon nun?” asked Yahaba, tilting his head to the side.

 

“He’s talking about Valak,” said Takahiro. “Valak was the primary demon throughout the movie and took the shape of a nun with sunken black eyes. It took control of the spirit of an old man and basically terrorized this family. There was also the spirit of the Crooked Man, which is the song I was singing before. He was creepy too.”

 

“Oh my god, stooooop,” groaned Kyoutani into the table. Iwaizumi patted Kyoutani on the back.

 

“Come on guys, give him a break. You know he hates those movies, but he still went so that Hiro wouldn’t be by himself in a theater full of alphas.”

 

Takahiro smiled.

 

“True enough. I didn’t have to waste my ticket and go home thanks to him. Fine, we’ll drop it for now.”

 

“Speaking of people being scared,” Watari chimed in, “Yahaba here is deathly afraid of spiders.”

 

Yahaba glared at Watari.

 

“ _Traitor!_ ”

 

“Oh my god. Don’t ever go to Austrailia,” Takahiro groaned.

 

“You’ve been to Australia?” asked Yahaba.

 

“Yeah. I had to go do some research on mentha australis and mentha diemencia so we went. Those are just two types of mint native to the area. Anyway, while we were down there this humongous bastard of a spider got into our hotel room.”

 

Issei was messing with his phone as Takahiro continued.

 

“This thing was, I shit you not, the size of a fuckin dinner plate. I nearly fell off the second story balcony trying to get away from it.”

 

Issei chuckled.

 

“You are such a baby, it was only a huntsman. They’re harmless to people and they eat pests. In fact, we should keep some in the greenhouse to keep the pests out.”

 

“ABSOLUTELY NOT!” shouted Takahiro. “If you want me to help you guys keep that greenhouse in order there better not be any fucking spiders in there, _especially_ big ones.”

 

Issei seems to have found what he was looking for and slid his phone, face up, over to Yahaba. Yahaba looked at the screen and _screeched_. He grabbed onto Kyoutani’s arm and buried his face in Kyoutani’s shoulder out of fear. The phone had a picture of the spider and what he assumed was Issei’s hand for a size comparison.

 

Kyoutani flushed, then looked over at the phone.

 

“Jesus Christ, you weren’t kidding. I always thought he was making that up, or at least exaggerating it.” He slid the phone back over to Issei so that Yahaba wouldn’t see it after he finally calmed down.

 

Yahaba could hear Watari sniggering across the table. Yahaba mumbled into Kyoutani’s arm, “Watari, this isn’t funny you sick bastard. Make that thing go _away._ ”

 

Watari cleared his throat.

 

“Oh, Kentarou already took care of the phone for you. I guess you were too busy snuggling into his arm to notice, though.”

 

Yahaba’s eyes shot open and his face turned a whole new shade of red. He looked up to see Kyoutani looking down at him with a shy smile on his face.

 

Yahaba let go of Kyoutani’s arm and muttered, “Sorry…”

 

Kyoutani let out a little laugh.

 

“It’s alright. You should have seen me when that demon nun came out of the fucking wall through the portrait. I’m surprised Hiro still has his arm.”

 

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” groaned Takahiro, rubbing his shoulder. “My shoulder hurts just thinking about it.”

 

Suddenly Yahaba’s phone went off as several texts came through in quick succession.

 

“Sorry, let me check to see what the problem is, I’ll be right back.”

 

Yahaba walked towards the door to address the issue. Kyoutani watched him maneuver past the other patrons to get outside.

 

Iwaizumi leaned against him and whispered, “Hate to see you go, but love to watch you leave.”

 

The other side of the table bursted into hysterics as Kyoutani flushed red and pushed Iwaizumi away.

 

“What is _wrong_ with you?”

 

As Kyoutani pushed Iwaizumi off his back, Yahaba came back to the table.

 

“Sorry to cut this short, but Kousuke needs me at home. I hope to see you again soon.” He smiled and turned towards the door.

 

Watari got up too.

 

“I’ll walk you out. Be back in a sec guys.”

 

Watari ran a couple steps to catch up with Yahaba and walked with him to the door. Once they got outside Yahaba groaned.

 

“Ugh why can’t Rei take care of him for just _one_ night. He isn’t even my kid.”

 

“Dude, you know how attached Kousuke is to you. I swear it’s as if that kid is gonna be an omega when he presents. You’ve seen how much he calms down when you’re nearby,” Watari replied.

 

“He’s four. He should be attached to his mom’s side, not his uncle’s, omega or not. I know Rei can be overbearing, but he still has Taka-nii to go to. I shouldn’t have to be there for literally every bedtime. I can’t even take a trip anywhere because of it.”

 

“Yeah, and now you even have to give up on your flirting with Kentarou for the night, too,” which earned Watari an elbow in the side.

 

“Don’t remind me. I left so fast I wouldn’t be surprised if he hated me,” Yahaba muttered.

 

“I seriously don’t think you need to worry about that,” scoffed Watari.

 

“What makes you think that?” Yahaba pouted.

 

“Remember how I said he has a resting bitch face?”

 

Yahaba nodded.

 

“Did you see it? Even once?”

 

Yahaba stared at Watari wide-eyed.

 

“You mean I seriously have a _chance_?”

 

Watari nodded.

 

“I would be surprised if he wasn’t sulking in there right now. We were just talking about how he was probably going to have to find a mate through an omiai because he’s an only child and his parents want grandchildren.”

 

Yahaba flushed.

 

“Uh, I don’t know about babies just yet Watari, that’s a bit too fast for me.”

 

Watari lost it. He was bent over, clutching his hands to his stomach he was laughing so hard.

 

“Oh my god, I didn’t say anything about _now_. They just want them eventually, but the fact that _you’re_ thinking about kids just shows how thirsty you are.”

 

“Shut up and just give him my number asshole. I seriously have to get going or Rei’s gonna get pissed.” Yahaba turned and waved bye to his friend as he started walking down towards the train station.

 

Watari waved back and turned to go inside. Once he made it back to the table he found the Matsukawas with grim looks on their faces, Kyoutani with his face on the table, and Iwaizumi rubbing Kyoutani’s back between his shoulders.

 

“Good lord, who died and made you all miserable?” asked Watari. Issei looked up.

 

“Kentarou was having a good time with your friend. Then Yahaba up and left while talking about some Kousuke who needed him at home. Why wouldn’t he be miserable?”

 

“Ugh, I should have known he wasn’t single. I really liked him too, he was so easy to talk to,” Kyoutani grumbled as he lifted his head, then he scowled. “Maybe I should give up on finding someone I could be happy with.”

 

Watari started laughing and his four friends scowled at him.

 

Takahiro growled out, “How is this funny to you?”

 

“Kousuke,” Watari managed to breathe out, “is Yahaba’s _nephew_. Oh my god, I have to tell Yukie. Kentarou was jealous over a fucking four-year-old,” Watari continued to laugh. “This is priceless. My stomach hurts, this is too much.” Watari sat back in the booth clutching his stomach.

 

The other four stared at Watari in disbelief as he regained control over his laughter.

 

“Okay wait, he went home to take care of his nephew?” asked Iwaizumi.

 

“Yeah. His sister isn’t an omega and for some reason her son will only go to sleep when Yahaba is around,” Watari explained. “Anyway, his sister’s a pain in the ass to deal with when she gets mad, that’s why he rushed out of here. BUT, he did tell me to give Kentarou his number before he ran off.”

 

Kyoutani flushed with excitement as the other three cheered. Watari pulled out his phone to get to his contacts and Kyoutani waited patiently to put the number in his phone. When Watari looked up to give Kyoutani the info, he could practically see Kyoutani’s tail wagging. Watari snorted out another laugh before he could stop himself.

 

\---

 

08:32 **To Yahaba-san:**

_this is kyoutani. is this yahaba-san?_

 

08:34 **From Yahaba-san:**

_Yeah, that’s me. Yahaba is fine by the way._

 

08:37 **To Yahaba:**

_oh, ok. is ur nephew alright?_

 

08:38 **From Yahaba:**

_He’s fine. I see Watari explained the situation after I left. He’s adorable but he sure can be a pain in the ass when I want to have a night out._

 

08:40 **To Yahaba:**  
_you don’t go out often i take it_

 

08:43 **From Yahaba:**

_Nah, I really can’t. Ever since he’s been born I haven’t had a night to myself except for heats._

 

Kyoutani blushed while reading the most recent text he received from Yahaba. Kyoutani was currently at work, preparing ingredients for lunch service at Teal. Issei was working at the station across from him, separating eggs to make a merengue for one of his desserts. Upon seeing Kyoutani blush he felt it necessary to pick on his friend.

 

“Is your boyfriend getting you riled up already? It’s a bit late for morning wood, Kentarou.”

 

Kyoutani scowled across the counter.

 

“He is _not_ my boyfriend”

 

Issei smirked.

 

“Interesting that you only denied that part.”

 

Now the blush on Kyoutani’s face had crawled from his cheeks to below his collar. He was glad that he and Issei always came in early to do prep before the others got there. Once Takahiro got pregnant, he got extremely clingy with Issei, and they transformed one of the unused back rooms to be a nest for him while Issei was at work. Both Issei and Kyoutani came in early to do prep beforehand, because they were leaving the kitchen often to tend to the greenhouse and to Takahiro with his cravings and mood swings.

 

Kyoutani set his phone down in favor of a knife and started chopping up various vegetables that were to be used later on in the afternoon. He focused on his task as he grumbled out, “He’s the one who brought up heats, not me. Now I don’t even know how to respond.”

 

Issei’s eyes lit up, “ _No way_ ,” and he used his excessively long arms to quickly reach across the counter. He grabbed Kyoutani’s phone before Kyoutani could stop him. Issei ran out of the kitchen towards the back room Takahiro used and threw the phone towards Takahiro before Kyoutani could catch him.

 

“Please read those texts to me while I hold him back, babe.”

 

Takahiro looked back at Issei with confusion and shrugged. Kyoutani never put a password on his phone so it was easy to access.

 

“It seems pretty boring… _holy shit_ ,” Takahiro’s eyes lit up. He quickly typed up a message and sent it off before cackling maniacally.

 

“ _Babe,_ tell me what it says. I haven’t been able to read ‘em yet.”

 

“WHAT DID YOU DO?!” Kyoutani yelled out.

 

“Issei, Yahaba told Kentarou that he hasn’t had a night to himself except for his _heats_.”

 

“ _Oh my god_.”

 

“OI! TELL ME WHAT YOU SENT HIM!”

 

“Oh _nothing_ , I just offered to have him not be alone for his heats anymore.”

 

“ _Babe_ …”

 

Kyoutani whined pathetically, “You sent him _what_?”

 

\---

 

Yahaba groaned and sank back in his chair.

 

Watari looked over with a quirked eyebrow.

 

“I thought you were happy he texted you?”

 

“I am, but he hasn’t responded back. I looked over the last text I sent him and I brought up _my fucking heats_.”

 

“PFFT!” Watari spit out the coffee he has been drinking and started choking.

 

Futakuchi whipped his head around to look at his boss.

 

“You did _what?_  Damn boss, I knew you were thirsty, but you just met him last night and you’ve been texting for like ten minutes.”

 

Yahaba brought his face to his hands and groaned again.

 

“He hasn’t responded, but it shows he read the message. What if I scared him off?”

 

“Don’t give it too much thought. He’s at work so he might have just gotten busy with a task before he could respond. It happens,” said Watari.

 

Suddenly Yahaba’s phone lit up with a notification and his hands flew to his phone to read the new message.

 

08:58 **From Kyoutani:**

 _You don’t have to spend those by yourself, you know?_ _(_ _͡_ _°_ _͜_ _ʖ_ _͡_ _°)_

 

His eyes went wide, his jaw dropped, and his face turned a dangerous shade of red. Futakuchi stood up and walked behind Yahaba to look over his shoulder. He read the text and whistled.

 

“Damn boss, I guess you aren’t the only one who’s thirsty.”

 

“What did he say?”  asked Watari as he tried to wipe the coffee off of his shirt.

 

“This Kyoutani guy said ‘You don’t have to spend those by yourself, you know?’ with some stupid face thing. I’m kinda impressed that he’s so bold.”

 

Watari started laughing until he was wheezing.

 

“ _Oh my god_. I swear it’s like I never know what he’s gonna do. This is great,” Watari took out his phone and snapped a picture of Yahaba who was still frozen in shock and sent a message out to his friends.

 

Group Chat

Hajime, Issei, Takahiro, Shinji, Kentarou

09:02

_Image Attached_

_Oh my god, Kentarou just offered to help Yahaba with his heats. Look at his face, lol_

 

\---

 

Iwaizumi arrived at Teal to help set up the front every day at 9:00 am sharp. He was getting changed in the locker room and his phone rang with a notification. He pulled up his texting app to see:

 

Group Chat

Hajime, Issei, Takahiro, Shinji, Kentarou

 

09:02 **From Shinji:**

_Image Attached_

_Oh my god, Kentarou just offered to help Yahaba with his heats. Look at his face, lol_

 

Iwaizumi practically dropped his phone. He shoved his belongings into the locker and stormed into the kitchen to start yelling at Kyoutani and was surprised to find it empty. He heard a commotion coming from Takahiro’s back room and wandered down the hallway.

 

When he opened the door he found Issei and Takahiro holding Kyoutani’s phone between them and cackling. He turned and saw Kyoutani groaning in the corner in defeat, Hajime sighed and the three all looked at him.

 

“Hajime, what have I done to deserve friends like them?” Kyoutani practically whimpered.

 

“Honestly, I don’t know what either of us did.” Hajime pulled out his phone and quickly snapped a picture of Kyoutani, then turned and took a picture of the actual culprits and sent them off to Watari.

 

Group Chat

Hajime, Issei, Takahiro, Shinji, Kentarou

 

09:10

_Image attached_

_Image attached_

_Shinji, please clear up Kentarou’s name. I don’t want these two idiots to ruin this for him._

 

Iwaizumi put his phone in his pocket after sending off the message. He turned to look at the two giggling in the nest.

 

“Hiro, really? I would have thought you, of all people in this group, would want to not discriminate against an omega.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You literally just made it look like Kentarou wanted to use Yahaba for sex less than 24 hours after meeting him.”

 

“Oh shit… Kentarou… uh, I didn’t mean it like that… shit.”

 

Kyoutani pulled his legs to his chest and rested his forehead against his knees.

 

“Can I please have my phone back?” he groaned out.

 

Issei grabbed the phone from Takahiro’s hand.

 

“Yeah, sure…” He walked over to Kyoutani and handed him his phone while scratching the back of his head.

 

Kyoutani got up and grunted out, “I’m gonna go tend to the greenhouse.” He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

 

Iwaizumi turned to the other two and put his hands on hips.

 

“You guys better figure out how to fix this. Issei, go clean up his station and get back to work.”

 

Issei nodded and walked out of the room, towards the kitchen.

 

“Hiro. I know you probably want to make this up to him, but let him have some time alone for a bit.”

 

Takahiro looked to the ground, biting his lip. Iwaizumi sighed and walked over to his friend and sat next to him.

 

“Shinji is with Yahaba right now, right? He can clear this up, so you didn’t ruin anything. Don’t let this stress you out. It isn’t healthy for the baby.”

 

Takahiro placed a hand over his stomach and a small smile crossed his lips.

 

“Thanks Hajime. Sorry, I really didn’t think about it that way when I sent that message.”

 

Iwaizumi puts his arm around Takahiro’s shoulders and stayed with him until he was calm enough to be left alone.

 

\---

 

Group Chat

Hajime, Issei, Takahiro, Shinji, Kentarou

 

09:10 **From Hajime:**

_Image attached_

_Image attached_

_Shinji, please clear up Kentarou’s name. I don’t want these two idiots to ruin this for him._

 

Watari read the most recent message and thought to himself, _that makes a lot more sense._ He then got up, walked over to Yahaba, and waved his phone in Yahaba’s face.

 

“Wanna come back to the real world now, thirsty?”

 

Yahaba shook his head to come back to his senses. Watari sighed at his friend.

 

“Don’t get too excited now. He wasn’t the one that sent that message. Unfortunately for you, he’s more of a gentleman than that.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I mean he isn’t gonna try to jump in your pants, he’s going to want to court you properly. Dates and romance and gifts and the like. He’s a total sap.”

 

Yahaba blushed at the thought.

 

“That might be nice too…nobody has ever tried to really court me. I’ve only been approached because they thought I was cute. They all gave up because of Rei though; they thought I wasn’t worth the trouble of dealing with her,” he finished with a frown.

 

“Well, she is a bit much to deal with at first. Maybe you should wait a couple months and get to know each other first before he meets her?”

 

Yahaba snorted.

 

“Yeah, that would probably be a good idea.”

 

Futakuchi cut in, “I sure as shit wouldn’t want to try to take you from her. She’s crazy, but I guess that’s how all female alphas are.”

 

“Aww, Kenji you wouldn’t fight for li’l ol’ me?” teased Yahaba as he draped himself over his friend’s shoulders. Futakuchi struggled to get out from his grip.

 

“Anyway,” Watari interrupted, “you may want to send him a text. Judging by the picture Hajime sent me he’s pretty upset. I bet he thinks his chances are gone because of the whole ‘omegas are only for sex’ implication Hiro made for him.”

 

Yahaba scrambled for his phone, unlocked it, and stared at the screen.

 

“What the fuck am I supposed to say?”

 

“Whatever you want.”

 

Yahaba practically glared a hole through his phone. He quickly typed out the first thing he could think of and slammed his phone on his desk before grabbing his mug of coffee and downing it in one go.

 

Watari swiped the phone off Yahaba’s desk, read the message, and started laughing so hard that he dropped it.

 

\---

 

Up in the rooftop greenhouse Kyoutani sat on the edge of one of the planters used to grow herbs. He sighed and slid his phone in his pocket, then got up and started tending to the various plants throughout the greenhouse.

 

His heart nearly flew out of his chest when his phone buzzed in his pocket as he checked the plants for insects. He pulled out his phone and was surprised to see the message was from Yahaba. He quickly scrambled to unlock his phone to read the message.

 

09:21 **From Yahaba:**

_So… The weather is nice today._

 

Kyoutani huffed out a laugh and walked out of the greenhouse. He went to the edge of the roof and took a picture of the Tokyo skyline and sent it back.

 

09:23 **To Yahaba:**

_Image Attached_

_yeah, not even a cloud in the sky_

 

Kyoutani smiled at his phone, locked the greenhouse and started heading back to the kitchen. When he got back to his station he found a small plate of mint chocolate truffles in the corner. Issei was still working at the station across from him, but didn’t meet his eyes when he came back.

 

“Hey,” Kyoutani said softly. Issei looked up at him, and a small smile came across Kyoutani’s face. “Let’s share these with Hiro later.”

 

Issei beamed at him.

 

“Sounds like a plan. I’m sure he’d love that.”

 

“Mint chocolate, though, seriously?”

 

Issei laughed.

 

“It seemed appropriate? You guys look like you’re getting together…” Issei wiggled his eyebrows.

 

Kyoutani rolled his eyes.

 

“Whatever. We’re behind on prep now, the others will start coming in any minute. Let’s get back to work.”

 

\---

 

13:09 **From Kyoutani:**

_so, i’ve been thinking… don’t you ever want a night to urself?_

 

Yahaba looked at the new message from Kyoutani and furrowed his eyebrows. _What kind of stupid question is that?_ He quickly punched out an answer and sent it off.

 

13:10 **To Kyoutani:**

_OF COURSE I DO! How am I supposed to do that with my crazy sister and her clingy kid?_

 

13:12 **From Kyoutani:**

_well, i don’t know if you tried it or not so this may sound stupid… have you tried scenting his pillows and stuff? if it’s ur scent that calms him, then that might be all he needs?_

 

Yahaba dropped his phone on his desk. He had never thought of that. Kousuke’s four years old, he’s never had a night to himself because of this kid, and he never thought about such a potentially simple solution.

 

13:15 **To Kyoutani:**

_You’re a GENIUS. If this works I’m taking you out to dinner._

 

13:16 **From Kyoutani:**

_it’s a date._

 

Yahaba smiled at his phone. Now he had more than one reason to be happy if this worked. After he closed up Kirei for the evening he went home and discussed the idea with his sister. They decided to test it out and Yahaba scented Kousuke’s pillows and blankets and went back to his own room and fell asleep.

 

Yahaba woke up to the sound of his sister pounding at his door.

 

“SHIGERU! WAKE UP!” she shouted as she stormed in. Yahaba groaned.

 

“What Rei? I’m trying to sleep…”

 

“Shigeru, it worked! Kousuke stayed asleep the whole night! I can finally go on a trip and not have to close the shop because I have to bring you.”

 

“Gee, thanks. I feel so loved. To think you might bring me because you would actually want me there,” Yahaba replied sarcastically while rolling his eyes. Yahaba started to yawn and halfway through his eyes shot open in realization.

 

“Wait, it worked?!”

 

Rei laughed.

 

“Yeah, stupid. I said that already.”

 

“Oh my god…” Yahaba started to laugh, “OH MY GOD! I CAN FINALLY HAVE A NIGHT OUT WITH MY FRIENDS!”

 

“You have friends?”

 

Yahaba turned and glared at his sister.

 

“I haven’t had a night to myself outside of heats for four years because of Kousuke. Don’t get me wrong, I love the kid to death, but from when I was 21 until now I haven’t been able to go on a date.”

 

Rei huffed out a laugh.

 

“As if there’s anyone out there good enough for you anyway. They would have to be able to get through me.”

 

“ _That’s another thing_. You don’t get to decide that for me. I’m an adult too, you know, I can decide those things on my own. If I make a mistake I’m old enough to learn from it, so you need to back off.”

 

Rei looked scandalized at the sudden declaration from her brother.

 

“Shigeru…”

 

Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see her husband, Takanobu, looking at her with his always stern face then shook his head. He then looked up at Shigeru and nodded.

 

“Thanks Taka-nii. Rei, I gotta go tell Watari about this, so I’m going out. See you guys later!”

 

“Oi! Shigeru-“ Rei called out, but Yahaba had already closed the door.

 

08:47 **To Watari:**

_WATARI! We gotta talk, I’m coming over._

 

08:49 **From Watari:**

_Yahaba, it’s not even 9 am wtf is wrong with you_

 

08:50 **To Watari:**

_I’ll tell you when I get there. I’m coming over. Now._

 

08:51 **From Watari:**

_Is everything ok? Do you need me to come pick you up?_

 

08:52 **To Watari:**

_Aw that’s sweet of you, worrying about me. Everything’s fine. Actually, it’s better than fine. That’s why I’m coming over. I’ll be there in 5 minutes._

 

08:52 **From Watari:**

_Ugh, fine. I’ll get up. The door will be unlocked, just come in._

 

08:53 **To Watari:**

_Thanks, see ya soon._

 

Yahaba arrived at Watari’s house and knocked twice on the door before opening it.

 

“I’m here Watari!” Yukie poked her head out of the kitchen.

 

“Hey Yahaba. I’m making some breakfast, have you eaten yet?”

 

Yahaba scratched the back of his head and looked at her.

 

“Actually, no. I got so excited that I kinda forgot.”

 

Yukie laughed into her hand.

 

“I kinda figured as much, given what you’re wearing.”

 

Yahaba’s eyes widened then he looked down. In his excitement from the news, Yahaba had forgotten to actually get dressed before he left his house. He was wearing a white tank top and some _extremely_ short pink pajama shorts. He rubbed his hands over his face.

 

“Oh my god, I just walked all the way here in these clothes…”

 

“Or lack thereof. Geez, Yahaba.”

 

Yahaba turned his head to see his friend walking down the hall, covering his mouth to stifle a yawn.

 

“What’s so important that you had to come barging into my house in pink booty shorts at 9 am?” Watari asked, motioning for his friend to follow him back to his room.

 

Yahaba followed Watari back to the bedroom and sat on the bed. Watari was rummaging through his dresser and threw a pair of longer exercise shorts at his friend.

 

“Put those on for now, you can give them back later. So, what’s up?”

 

The two started walking back to the living room to go sit on the couch. Once they sat down Yahaba smiled so brightly that he could have outshined the sun.

 

“I didn’t stay with Kousuke last night, and he slept through the whole night.”

 

Watari stared at him in shock and Yukie went “Oooooo” from the kitchen.

 

“But, _how?_ ” asked Watari, snapping back to his senses.

 

“Actually,” Yahaba blushed, “it was an idea that Kyoutani suggested.”

 

Suddenly Yahaba’s eyes widened when he remembered what he had texted back to Kyoutani after he had made the suggestion. Yahaba looked at Watari in desperation.

 

“What am I gonna do?

 

“What are you gonna do about what exactly?” Watari asked, confused.

 

“I told Kyoutani that if his idea worked I would take him out to dinner, and he responded with ‘it’s a date’ and now it worked and ohmygodwhatamigonnado….” Yahaba buried his face in his hands and Watari started laughing.

 

Yukie came out of the kitchen with two cups of coffee.

 

“What is this I hear about Yahaba having a date with Ken-chan?”

 

Watari looked over at his wife.

 

“Apparently Kentarou gave Yahaba a suggestion on a way he could get Kousuke to sleep without him having to be there. Yahaba also said that if it worked he would take him out for dinner and Kentarou called it a date.”

 

Yukie started to chuckle.

 

“Wow, I knew he was jealous of Kousuke but I didn’t think he would go this far.” Yahaba quickly pulled his hands from his face.

 

“Wait, Kyoutani was jealous of Kousuke?”

 

Yukie looked at him with a smirk.

 

“Shinji hasn’t told you yet? Oh this is fantastic. You have to tell him, darling.”

 

Watari regained his composure.

 

“When you left the other night after drinks I walked out with you, right?”

 

Yahaba nodded.

 

“Well, when I came back Kentarou was groaning into the table going on about ‘how he should have known you weren’t single’. You didn’t tell them who Kousuke was so they all assumed he was your boyfriend waiting at home.”

 

“He called me right after he found the guys like that and I didn’t stop laughing for almost ten minutes.”

 

Yahaba smirked.

 

“It sounds to me like I can use this information later. Thanks for letting me know.”

 

Yukie turned back to go towards the kitchen.

 

“Well, while I finish making breakfast you decide on what kind of date you’re gonna take Ken-chan on.” Yukie giggled and then sing-songed, “Try to avoid anything too fancy though. It’s a first date you don’t want to set the bar too high.”

 

The smirk dropped from Yahaba’s face as he paled. He looked over to Watari and whimpered, “What am I gonna do?”

 

Watari sighed.

 

“Look, Kentarou works as a chef so he doesn’t go out to eat a lot.” Watari scratched the back of his head.

 

“He has a special place in his heart for ramen though. He won’t cook it because he doesn’t want to ‘taint it with his French techniques’ or some crap like that. His favorite place is only a couple blocks away from the station closest to Kirei if you want to take him there.”

 

Yahaba nodded excitedly in lieu of an actual response as he grabbed his phone to text Kyoutani.

 

\---

 

09:19 **From Yahaba:**

_Looks like I owe you dinner._

 

09:20 **To Yahaba:**

_i take it the scenting worked_

 

09:20 **From Yahaba:**

_Yup! He slept the whole night! Can you meet me in front of Kirei tonight?_

 

09:21 **To Yahaba:**

_i won’t get off until about 8, so i can be there at like 8:30?_

 

09:22 **From Yahaba:**

_That works for me. It’s a date ;)_

 

Kyoutani’s eyes went wide and a smile nearly split his face at the last text he received. He quickly pocketed his phone and looked up at Issei.

 

“I have a date tonight!”

 

Issei squeezed the pastry bag he was holding so hard that the éclair he was filling exploded in his hand.

 

“WHAT?!”

 

“I. Have. A. Date. Tonight.”

 

“No way… We gotta tell Hajime and Hiro. This is great!”

 

Issei quickly wiped his hand on his apron and grabbed Kyoutani’s wrist and dragged him into the back room used for Takahiro’s nest. Takahiro sniffed the air and teased, “I smell pastry cream, did you bring me something to eat?”

 

“No time babe. Kentarou has a date tonight!”

 

Takahiro’s face went from teasing to pure glee as he jumped up from behind his computer and practically tackled Kyoutani with a hug. Kyoutani laughed and caught the taller omega, barely keeping himself standing. Iwaizumi knocked on the door and peeked inside.

 

“There’s a lot of noise coming from back here. What’s going on?”

 

“KEN HAS A DATE TONIGHT!” Takahiro squealed.

 

Iwaizumi raised his eyebrows then smiled.

 

“It’s about damn time. Seriously, when was the last time you had a date? High school?” Both Matsukawas started laughing. Kyoutani furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“I just haven’t found anyone interesting until now. I don’t plan on wasting this opportunity either. I like him a lot.”

 

Iwaizumi, Issei, and Takahiro all looked at him and smiled. Issei patted his shoulder.

 

“I’ll cover for you tonight if you wanna go home a lil early to get ready.”

 

Kyoutani smiled.

 

“Yeah. he asked me to meet him in front of Kirei. I should dress nicely for something in that area.”

 

Iwaizumi cleared his throat.

 

“Okay, well, we should all get back to work or he won’t be able to leave for his date at all.” They all scrambled to get their work done.

 

Kyoutani managed to get out a half hour early to give himself time to go home and change into a dress shirt and slacks. He threw his chapstick and a handkerchief in his pocket and headed towards the station.

 

As Kyoutani walked towards Kirei he saw Yahaba leaning with his back against a streetlight. He was wearing a simple, yet stylish casual outfit that made a stunning silhouette. He pulled his phone out and snapped a quick picture before he was seen, then called out to Yahaba to get his attention. Yahaba looked up, smiled, and quickly walked over to meet him.

 

“We’re actually heading back this way.” Yahaba linked his arm in Kyoutani’s and started walking back towards the station.

 

Kyoutani blushed in shock but then smiled and looked down at his date. Yahaba started talking about his sisters and his nephew as they walked. Kyoutani talked about his parents and how he was an only child, but was close to his childhood friends so he never felt alone. They continued with small talk until Yahaba stopped at their destination.

 

“Looks like we’re here!”

 

Kyoutani looked up to see that they were in front of his favorite ramen restaurant in the city and squealed a bit in delight. Yahaba chuckled and said, “Watari told me this was your favorite place, so I wanted to surprise you. Did it work?” Kyoutani could only nod in response.

 

They walked inside and were seated in a booth towards the back. Kyoutani looked down at his shirt and said, “I guess I’m a bit overdressed for this, huh?”

 

Yahaba giggled.

 

“I like it, you look fantastic.”

 

Kyoutani scratched the back of his head.

 

“I think you look nicer than me, to be honest.”

 

Yahaba’s breath caught in his throat. He blushed and turned to look down at his hands in his lap.

 

Kyoutani cleared his throat and got Yahaba’s attention. Kyoutani had a frown on his face and before Yahaba could ask what was wrong he said, “I’m sorry about the texts. Takahiro got my phone and was trying to be funny, but it was still inappropriate… sorry.”

 

Yahaba reached across the table and rubbed Kyoutani’s arm.

 

“Watari told me that was probably the case. I wasn’t mad. I do appreciate the apology though.”

 

Kyoutani looked up at him and smirked.

 

“Is that why you started talking about the weather?”

 

Yahaba smacked Kyoutani’s arm and groaned, “Oh my god, not you too,” as he rubbed his hands over his face. “Watari already gives me grief about that every chance he gets.”

 

Their conversation was interrupted by the waiter, who took their orders and brought their drinks. When their food came Kyoutani had stars in his eyes looking at his bowl. He quickly grabbed some noodles with his chopsticks and slurped them up as quickly as possible and moaned as he sank back into his seat. Yahaba couldn’t contain himself and snapped a picture with his phone.

 

The shutter sound seemed to snap Kyoutani out of his blissful state and he stared back at Yahaba.

 

“Did you just take a picture of that?”

 

Yahaba hummed to himself while typing something on his phone.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He finished his message and sent it off.

 

21:12 **To Watari:**

_Image Attached_

_Is he always like this when he gets to eat ramen?_

 

Kyoutani looked at him in disbelief.

 

“Did you just _send_ that to someone?”

 

Yahaba shrugged his shoulders.

 

“I had to keep it safe somehow. Now it won’t matter if you ask me to delete it.” Yahaba winked at him.

 

“So it’s gonna be like that, huh? Alright, two can play at that game, you’ll see.”

 

“Oh, I’m sooooooo scared.”

 

Kyoutani pulled out his phone and opened up his gallery. He turned the phone towards Yahaba to show him the picture he had taken earlier that night.

 

“See? I can play too,” he said with a wink.

 

The light banter continued until they were finished eating. After Yahaba paid, because ‘I owed you dinner’, they started walking towards the station. Yahaba’s train was coming first so Kyoutani planned to wait with him, then walk over to the platform he needed for his train.

 

They sat on the bench and waited for the train to arrive and Yahaba started to sniff the air.

 

“Something about you smells different today, but I can’t figure out what.”

 

“Well, we did just eat.”

 

“No, no. Not that. It’s something else.” Yahaba closed his eyes and sniffed again. He leaned closer to Kyoutani and kept sniffing until he found the source of the change. It was a hint of coffee. “Found it!” he exclaimed and opened his eyes. He came face to face with an extremely red Kyoutani.

 

Yahaba startled and fell backwards off the bench, but Kyoutani caught him before he hit the ground and pulled him close.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“I… uh… yeah. Sorry about that…”

 

Kyoutani helped Yahaba back to the bench and smiled at him.

 

“You probably smelled my chapstick. I don’t like to drink coffee but I love the smell, so I did the next best thing.”

 

“It’s nice, I bet it makes you taste like mocha,” Yahaba said before he realized the implications. Both men blushed and Kyoutani rubbed the back of his hands.

 

“Well...if you want, we can try and find out?”

 

 _That_ got Yahaba’s attention.

 

He looked up to see Kyoutani shying away a bit. Yahaba steeled his nerves, put his hand on Kyoutani’s cheek, and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. Kyoutani gaped back at him, opening and closing his mouth like a fish, eyes blown wide. Yahaba hummed in response.

 

“I couldn’t really tell with that. Should we try again?”

 

Kyoutani snapped out of his confusion and pulled Yahaba close to his chest.

 

“We can try as many times as you’d like,” he growled out.

 

Yahaba melted like putty in Kyoutani’s arms as Kyoutani eagerly kissed him back. Yahaba wrapped his arms around Kyoutani’s neck and hummed into the kiss. He tentatively ran his tongue across Kyoutani’s lips and chuckled.

 

“You do taste like mocha. I think I have a new favorite drink.”

  
Before things could get more heated the sound of the train coming into the station reminded them of where they were. Both men stood up and Kyoutani grabbed Yahaba’s hand while they waited for the train to come to a stop. When the doors opened and Yahaba moved to get on the train Kyoutani didn’t let go.

 

“Kyoutani?”

 

“Umm… sorry but, hold on a sec,” Kyoutani mumbled. “I… uh… well… it would be nice… if we could do this again sometime… if you don’t mind…”

 

Yahaba laughed.

 

“I wouldn’t mind at all. I’ll let you know when I get home, you do the same ok?”

 

Kyoutani let go of Yahaba’s hand and smiled.

 

“Will do.”

 

Yahaba stepped onto the train and both men waved to each other as it left. Kyoutani went over to the platform his train would be arriving at and only had to wait a few minutes before he was on his way home as well.

 

22:33 **From Yahaba:**

_Home safe._

 

22:47 **To Yahaba:**

_same. gnight_

 

22:48 **From Yahaba:**

_Goodnight._

 

\---

 

Yahaba was in a daze when he went to work the next morning. He bought a mocha from a café on his way in and enjoyed the drink as slowly as he possibly could. Futakuchi was busy readjusting the clothes that patrons moved around while they shopped, and Watari wasn’t scheduled to come in to meet with him and his sister until the afternoon. He checked his phone again and frowned when he saw that he still didn’t have a message from Kyoutani.

 

Futakuchi snuck up behind him and said, “Why so glum boss? I thought you had a date last night.”

 

Yahaba nearly jumped out of his skin and whipped around to find Futakuchi with a smirk on his face.

 

“Did the guy just hit it and quit it or something?”

 

“No. As if I would go that far on a first date,” Yahaba huffed in response. Futakuchi shrugged.

 

“The thirst was palpable even when you were texting him so-“

 

“THAT DOESN’T MEAN I’M JUST GONNA TO SLEEP WITH HIM!” Yahaba shrieked. Futakuchi put his hands up in surrender.

 

“Whoa boss, calm down.”

 

Yahaba sighed.

 

“He hasn’t texted me at all this morning. The first time he texted me was earlier in the day and Watari said he was already at work by that time so I shouldn’t be worried but… it seems weird that we would go on a date and he wouldn’t text the next day.”

 

“This kind of thing is a two-way street boss. Have you texted him either?”

 

“No…”

 

“So stop worrying, be a man, and text him first. You can worry later if he doesn’t respond.”

 

“I guess you’re right,” Yahaba pulled out his phone and sent the message out.

 

10:02 **To Kyoutani:**

_Good morning._

 

10:02 **From Kyoutani:**

_mornin. sorry i haven’t texted you, i’m being interrogated by the guys. they seriously won’t shut up._

 

10:03 **To Kyoutani:**

_That explains a lot, were they satisfied with the report you gave them?_

 

10:04 **From Kyoutani:**

_i don’t think so, i don’t like to kiss and tell but they seriously will not shut the fuck up. it’s 4 against 1 so i don’t know how much longer i’m gonna last. they’re getting more incessant now that i’m texting you too_

 

10:05 **To Kyoutani:**

_If Watari’s there you may as well tell them. He’s gonna find out from me either way since I haven’t stopped thinking about it all morning._

 

10:08 **From Kyoutani:**

_oh… if it helps i haven’t stopped thinking about it either._

 

“Ooo, someone scored,” Futakuchi teased over his shoulder.

 

Yahaba threw his elbow back and got Futakuchi in the stomach. “Shut up and go back to work.”

 

Yahaba started working and was absentmindedly doing his various tasks for the store when there was a knock at the door.

 

“Come in.”

 

Watari walked in with a goofy grin on his face and his hands behind his back.

 

“You’re here early,” Yahaba said. “Isn’t our meeting at one?”

 

Watari hummed in response.

 

“Well as you know me and the guys were bugging Kentarou this morning...”

 

“Yeah, thanks for that,” Yahaba deadpanned. “I guess you’re here early to talk about last night?”

 

“Well, yes and no.”

 

Yahaba raised an eyebrow at his friend.

 

“What do you mean by that?”

 

“I do want the juicy details that Kentarou didn’t give me, don’t get me wrong. That just isn’t the only reason I’m here at your lunchtime.”

 

“Go on…”

 

“I let him know that you usually go out to eat, but that I had a meeting over here at one. He insisted that I bring you lunch. He’s a chef, remember?”

 

“ _What?_ ”

 

Watari pulled a container from behind his back. It was a two-layer plastic bento box and a pair of disposable chopsticks. Yahaba’s eyes lit up and he immediately snatched the container away from his friend.

 

When he took off the lid the light scent of lemon and dill wafted up into Yahaba’s nose. He looked down to see two salmon fillets, each with a slice of lemon and dill weed scattered across the top. He set the top part aside and found risotto on one side of the bottom portion and sautéed zucchini and garlic on the other. Yahaba drooled a little and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

 

“He _made_ this? For me?”

 

Watari chuckled at his friend’s reaction to the food.

 

“Yeah, the risotto and vegetables are something they’re serving today. The fish, however, is something he’s been testing before he tries to serve it. He was hoping to get your opinion.”

 

Yahaba pulled out the chopsticks, folded his hands together and muttered a quick ‘itadakimasu’ before digging in. He flaked off a piece of the salmon and placed it in his mouth. When he started to chew the rich flavor of butter coated his tongue followed by the refreshing acidity of the lemon and a hint of dill. He audibly moaned after he swallowed the bite.

 

“Good lord. I don’t think I can eat salmon prepared another way ever again. Hell, if this is what his home cooked food tastes like, I don’t think I could go out to eat ever again.”

 

Watari laughed.

 

“Yeah, he’s always been a pretty talented chef. Issei has always been good with pastries too. Cream puffs are his specialty.”

 

“Cream puffs?” Yahaba questioned excitedly.

 

“Sorry dude. Only Kentarou’s food today. I’ll ask for a cream puff to go next time though.”

 

Yahaba giggled.

 

“You say only Kyoutani’s food as if it’s a bad thing. I can die happy knowing that I’ve eaten this.” He took another bite.

 

“Looks like I’m not gonna get any answers from you anytime soon. Make sure you let him know what you think!” Watari called out as he left. “I’ll be back at one!”

 

12:08 **To Kyoutani:**

_I’m finding it hard to believe that you’re not serving this to your customers yet._

 

12:09 **From Kyoutani:**

_does that mean you like it?_

 

12:10 **To Kyoutani:**

_You’ve made it so that I can’t eat salmon any other way. Now whenever I want it I’m gonna have to beg you to make this for me. If this is what your home cooked meals are like I might not be able to go out to eat anymore._

 

12:12 **From Kyoutani:**

_haha. i’m glad you like it. i can make us a picnic lunch if you wanna go to the park on sunday?_

 

12:13 **To Kyoutani:**

_If that’s an invitation for a second date, the answer is yes._

 

12:14 **From Kyoutani:**

_good. just let me know what ur in the mood for on saturday and i’ll make it._

 

Yahaba smiled and finished his lunch. He cleaned the container and set it aside so he could take it back on Sunday.

 

\---

 

After their third date Kyoutani asked Yahaba to be his boyfriend. Yahaba accepted excitedly and they started to talk and go out more often. Yahaba quickly became integrated amongst Kyoutani’s tight-knit group of childhood friends and their spouses.

 

About three months passed since they first met, and everyone had planned to meet up at the Matsukawa household for a baby shower. Takahiro was now 8 months pregnant with their baby girl and they wanted to celebrate with their friends.

 

Yahaba was at work, cleaning off his desk towards the end of the day. He and Futakuchi were the last ones in the store and they were closing up. Futakuchi walked back into Yahaba’s office to get the keys to close up the front when he started sniffing the air.

 

“Boss, are you going into pre-heat? Your office reeks of your scent.”

 

“Huh? I guess I’ve been feeling a bit warm today. It wasn’t supposed to start until next week but maybe it came early.”

 

“Well, I can’t stay late today, I have to go watch my little sister. I’ll go lock up the front but you should have Kyoutani come get you to take you home before your heat hits. It would be too dangerous for you to go alone this time of night, smelling like that.”

 

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Yahaba sighed. “I was looking forward to the party too... better safe than sorry though. Get home safe, I’ll call Kentarou.”

 

Futakuchi gave a halfhearted salute.

 

“Yes boss, see you after your heat.”

 

Yahaba picked up his phone and dialed his boyfriend’s number.

 

_“Hello?”_

 

“Hey Ken.”

 

_“What’s wrong babe? You sound upset.”_

 

“My heat is coming early apparently. I started going into preheat and I won’t be able to go to the party. Can you come take me home? It’s gonna be too dangerous for me to go by myself right now.”

 

_“Sure thing. We’re all leaving the restaurant now. I’ll let them know I’ll meet up with ‘em later, but I gotta take care of you first. See you in a few minutes.”_

 

Yahaba smiled.

 

“Thanks Ken.”

 

_“Anything for you.”_

 

Yahaba waited for about 10 minutes before there was a knock at the back door. Yahaba let Kyoutani in then went to go grab his things. Kyoutani followed him back into his office and closed the door behind them.

 

“Kentarou?”

 

Kyoutani started to fidget and looked down at his feet, “I was wondering…”

 

“Wondering what?”

 

“Do you think we could scent each other? Before we leave I mean…”

 

Yahaba blushed. Scenting was a fairly intimate act and they hadn’t scented each other yet. The farthest they’d gone was intense make-out sessions and wandering hands. Yahaba wasn’t against the idea of scenting, but he was glad his boyfriend was taking the initiative.

 

“I… yeah. I would like to do that,” he said with a shy smile.

 

Kyoutani walked up to Yahaba, put one hand at his hip and used the other hand to cup his face then kissed him. Yahaba melted into the kiss and started leaning into Kyoutani.

 

Kyoutani’s hand at his waist held on a bit tighter as he moved from the omega’s lips and started kissing down his jaw to the column of his neck. Once he reached the junction of Yahaba’s neck and collarbone he peppered the area with small kisses and started rubbing his nose in Yahaba’s scent glands.

 

The omega moaned and his legs started to give way. Kyoutani lifted him up and placed him on the desk. After he was safely seated Kyoutani started to lightly bite and lick at his neck. Yahaba leaned his head further to the side to give his alpha more access and Kyoutani growled at the sign of submission. He rubbed his nose in the omega’s scent glands one last time then returned to his lips.

 

Yahaba’s eyes were glazed over from the stimulation and it took a while before he was able to see again.

 

“You have to scent me too, babe,” said Kyoutani, trying to bring Yahaba back into focus. He stood in front of Yahaba then placed the omega’s head on his shoulder and tilted his neck.

 

The alpha’s scent was strong and Yahaba unconsciously started rubbing his nose into Kyoutani’s neck. Kyoutani hummed and encouraged Yahaba to do more. Yahaba scooted more toward the edge of the desk to get more leverage and started to lick and bite the alpha’s scent glands. Kyoutani leaned into the contact and started rubbing Yahaba’s back. Once Yahaba was satisfied he rubbed his nose in Kyoutani’s neck one last time before pulling back to kiss him again. Kyoutani pulled Yahaba close and smiled.

 

“We should do that more often.”

 

“Mmm, yeah we should,” replied Yahaba as he nuzzled into Kyoutani’s chest.

 

“Let’s get you home before your heat comes into full swing.”

 

“Alright.”

 

Yahaba gathered up his things and they walked out the back door. Yahaba locked up and they walked to the station. After they took the train they started walking towards Yahaba’s family residence.

 

“This is the first time you’ve been to my house, isn’t it?”

 

“Yeah. You walk this street alone every night? Half of the streetlights are out, I can barely see.”

 

“It’s fine, I’ve lived here since I was a kid so I know where-“

 

Suddenly there was a loud alpha growl coming from the unlit area of the street. The smell of nutmeg and angry pheromones came as an overpowering wave and Kyoutani growled in response and moved in front of Yahaba.

 

Yahaba put a placating hand on Kyoutani’s shoulder and they looked at each other before Yahaba called out.

 

“Rei! It’s just me, calm down already,” and Yahaba took a step forward.

 

There was the sound of heavy footsteps running in their direction and Rei came into the light. Her eyes were glazed over with fury and she took a swing towards Yahaba. Yahaba put his arms up to protect his face but was suddenly pulled down and covered by Kyoutani’s body.

 

_Crack!_

 

The noise was deafening for Yahaba and before he could react, Kyoutani’s body slacked against his. The alpha slid off his back and he landed face first on the pavement, unconscious.

 

Rei stood over Kyoutani and growled. She reached down to grab him to finish what she started, then heard Yahaba whimpering.

 

“Kentarou...?” Yahaba fell to his knees next to the alpha. He turned Kyoutani over and there was blood pouring out of his nose.

 

“KEN?!” Yahaba started to panic. “Kentarou!” he shook the alpha’s shoulders. “You have to wake up! please!”

 

Tears welled up in the omega’s eyes as he tried to wake Kyoutani, with no response.

 

“WHAT THE HELL REI! I SAID IT WAS ME! WHY WOULD YOU ATTACK?!” Yahaba shrieked at his sister.

 

“But.. you’re going into heat, I could smell you down the street… I smelled an unfamiliar alpha with you so I had to protect you…”

 

“ _THAT’S WHAT KENTAROU WAS DOING!_ HE WAS WALKING ME HOME!” Yahaba turned back to the alpha and cupped his face. “Please wake up Ken…”

 

Rei tried to step closer but was stopped by Yahaba.

 

“YOU’VE DONE ENOUGH! Go away, I don’t want you here.” Yahaba quickly pulled out his phone and dialed Watari.

 

_“Hey Yahaba, I heard you won’t be able to come tonight. That sucks.”_

 

Yahaba started sobbing into the phone.

 

_“Oi, Yahaba! What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”_

 

“I’m fine… but Ken… Rei didn’t recognize him and she attacked us and now he isn’t waking up!”

 

_“We’ll be right there. Where are you?”_

 

“About two blocks south of the house.”

 

_“Wait there. We’re leaving now.”_

 

Yahaba continued to run his fingers over Kyoutani’s face and body and call out his name. Kyoutani never responded and Yahaba was slipping into a greater state of panic. By the time Watari and the others arrived, Rei was standing a good ten feet from her brother and the unconscious alpha. The air was thick with panic and desperation coming from both siblings.

 

Watari, Iwaizumi, and Issei all growled and stood between Kyoutani and Rei in a protective stance. Yukie and Kiyoko both rushed to Kyoutani’s side. Kiyoko was looking the alpha over and Yukie was on the phone calling for an ambulance and answering the operator’s questions. Takahiro took a little longer to get out of the car but he went straight to Yahaba and pulled the other omega close.

 

Yahaba started crying into Takahiro’s shoulder and held on tight while Takahiro rubbed soothing circles into his back, trying to hold back tears of his own. Kiyoko clicked her tongue and Iwaizumi growled out, “What is it Kiyoko?”

 

“His pulse is weak and his breathing is shallow. His nose hasn’t stopped bleeding either. If he doesn’t get to a hospital soon, I don’t know what will happen.”

 

All three alphas growled even louder.

 

Yahaba shrieked, “NO!” and started sobbing again. He crawled over to Kyoutani’s side and held his hand. “Kentarou, you can’t leave me alone. Please, you’ve gotta wake up. I need you here.”

 

Suddenly the ambulance rounded the corner. Yahaba was pulled away from Kyoutani while the paramedics got him in a c-collar, placed him on a backboard, then lifted him onto the stretcher. They placed an oxygen mask over his face and loaded him into the back of the ambulance.

 

“We’re taking him to the university hospital. It’s the closest, for whoever’s following.”

 

Yukie looked up at the alphas.

 

“You guys go with him. We’ll take care of Yahaba. He can’t go when he’s about to go into heat, it’ll be too dangerous. Just keep giving us updates.”

 

The alphas all nodded. Iwaizumi looked over at the paramedics.

 

“Is it ok if I ride with you guys? I want him to have a smell he recognizes if he wakes up.”

 

“That’s fine, but let’s hurry. We need to get him there as soon as possible.”

 

Iwaizumi climbed into the back with them and the ambulance sped off. Watari and Issei both looked back at Takahiro and Yahaba. Tears were streaming down Takahiro’s face while Yahaba’s sobbing only got louder.

 

Takahiro looked up at Issei.

 

“I’m worried too but it would be better for me to stay with Yahaba. My scent will help him calm down faster. Please go and just let us know what’s going on.”

 

Issei looked over at Rei and growled.

 

“I don’t know if I can leave you with her around. She did this to him.”

 

“I’ll call Taka-nii to come get her. I don’t want her here either,” said Yahaba, wiping his eyes and pulling out his phone.

 

“Just go, Issei. We’ll be fine here. I doubt she’d hurt her brother. Kentarou needs you guys more right now.”

 

Issei and Watari looked at each other and nodded. Issei bent down, wiped the tears off of Takahiro’s cheeks and gave him a kiss.

 

“We’ll let you guys know as soon as something happens.” Both alphas climbed into the car and took off towards the hospital.

 

After a few minutes a large beta man with white hair carrying a sleeping young boy came up to the group. He handed the child to Rei and walked over to where Yahaba and Takahiro were sitting.

 

His calm demeanor and warm scent of cinnamon crept into the air. He started patting Yahaba’s head and tears started to well up in Yahaba’s eyes. He dove for the beta man and started sobbing again.

 

“Taka-nii, he wasn’t answering me! What am I gonna do if something happens to him?”

 

The man just shushed Yahaba and held him close.

 

“Everything will be fine, Shigeru. You just need to believe in him and everything will turn out okay.”

 

Yahaba sniffed and tried to stop crying. He pulled away and stood up, then wiped his eyes. And looked around, realizing his friends didn’t know who the beta was.

 

“Oh, sorry. This is Aone Takanobu, he’s my sister’s husband. I asked him to come take Rei away from here because I don’t want to be near her right now.”

 

Rei looked to the ground and whined, but didn’t say a word. Takanobu reached down to give Takahiro assistance with standing, which he accepted gratefully. Once Takahiro steadied himself, Takanobu bowed his head and walked away with his wife.

 

“We are only a couple blocks from my house. Let’s get home before my heat hits. I didn’t even realize I was in pre-heat so I don’t know how much longer I have.” Yahaba gestured for the others to follow.

 

Once they got to Yahaba’s house he pulled out guest slippers for all of them and walked to his room. Kiyoko and Takahiro followed him and Yukie went into the kitchen to make tea. She and Watari had been there on a couple occasions for business dinners.

 

Yahaba crawled into his bed and buried his face in his pillows. Takahiro put his hands on Yahaba’s shoulders and said, “Come on Yahaba, get up and you can lay with me, sound good?”

 

Yahaba nodded and got up to let Takahiro onto the bed. Once Takahiro was settled Yahaba curled into his side and started to relax. Kiyoko sat at the foot of the bed and started rubbing Yahaba’s leg.

 

“Your brother-in-law’s right, you know. I’ve known Kentarou for years and he’s too strong and too stubborn for this to take him out. You just need to believe in him and he’ll come back to you.”

 

Takahiro nodded and squeezed Yahaba closer to his side.

 

“Seriously. He could probably bench press you without breaking a sweat. Plus, he cares about you too much to leave you behind. He’d claw his way out of hell if it meant seeing you again.”

 

Yahaba nuzzled into Takahiro, the pregnant hormones calming him down significantly.

 

“You really think so?”

 

Takahiro laughed and Kiyoko giggled.

 

“Yes,” they said together.

 

“I have literally known Kentarou since he was born. Our families were next door to each other when we grew up. I’ve never seen him as happy as he is now, and it’s all because of you. You should have more confidence in yourself. Pretty soon you’ll get to see his super sappy self.”

 

“He gets sappier than he is now?”

 

Yukie came into the room with a tray that had four mugs of tea with a laugh.

 

“Oh honey, you have no idea. I didn’t know an alpha like him existed until I met Kentarou.”

 

Kiyoko started searching through her phone.

 

“Oh I have the perfect example of how sappy he can get.”

 

“ _You got a video of that?_ You have to send it to me. Our stupid cinematographer was so stunned he forgot to press record, so Issei and I don’t have it recorded.”

 

“Video of what?” asked Yahaba.

 

“Oh, you’ll see,” laughed Yukie.

 

Takahiro gripped Yahaba a little tighter to get his attention.

 

“Did you know that Kentarou can sing?”

 

“He can sing? But his voice is so gruff.”

 

Kiyoko giggled.

 

“That’s what I thought too. He caught us all by surprise.”

 

Takahiro sighed with a fond smile on his face.

 

“When Issei and I got engaged, Kentarou asked if he could handle the song for our first dance at the wedding. I was already planning so much that I didn’t think anything of it and just agreed…”

 

“Found it!” Kiyoko said excitedly.

 

They rearranged themselves on the bed so they could all see the screen. Kiyoko pressed play and the scene was a beautiful wedding hall. The decorations were all living pink flowers of different sizes and Issei and Takahiro were sitting at a table near the dance floor.

 

Suddenly there was the sound of Kyoutani clearing his throat into the microphone.

 

_“If I could get everyone’s attention please. It’s time for my wonderful friends to share their first dance as a married couple. If they could please come onto the dance floor.”_

 

The camera panned over to the couple as they stood, Issei holding his hand out for Takahiro and guiding him to the dance floor. Once the couple made it to the center of the dance floor they turned their attention to the stage. The camera panned over to show a beaming Kyoutani staring at his friends.

 

 _“Issei, Takahiro, I have known you both my whole life. You are both very important friends to me and I can’t picture my life without either of you. I have known since long before you dated that you two were meant for each other. It’s easier for an outsider to see the stolen glances you guys tried to sneak every other second.”_ The crowd laughed.

 

_“But in all seriousness, I couldn’t be happier for either of you. You are the best of friends, you have always been the best of partners, and now it’s official. I am proud to be a part of your celebration, and I am happy you allowed me the opportunity to show you how happy I am for you.”_

 

Takahiro started crying and Kiyoko paused the video. Yahaba looked up and Takahiro was wiping his eyes.

 

“It’s emotional for me and I’m pregnant. Just play the video”

 

Kiyoko giggled, “It’s not like all of us won’t be crying soon,” then pressed play again.

 

Kyoutani gestured over to the DJ to start a song. A variation on Tchaikovsky’s Sleeping Beauty Waltz started to play and the camera panned over to the couple. The Takahiro on the video held a hand to his chest and Issei grabbed the free hand in his own and placed the other hand on Takahiro’s waist. Issei started to lead them as they danced, then a voice rang out over the speakers.

 

_“I know you... I walked with you once upon a dream…”_

 

Kyoutani’s voice was as rich and smooth as velvet and it stopped the couple in their tracks. They stared up to the stage and Kyoutani motioned for them to keep dancing. The couple stared back at each other, then Takahiro rested his head on Issei’s shoulder while they continued to dance.

 

_“I know you… the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam…”_

 

_“Yes, I know it’s true that visions are seldom all they seem…”_

 

_“But if I know you… I know what you’ll do…”_

 

_“You’ll love me at once… the way you did once upon a dream…”_

 

Takahiro was crying into Issei’s shoulder by the time they were finished dancing. Kyoutani handed the microphone back to the DJ and went to his friends on the dance floor. Takahiro nearly tackled him and sobbed. Kyoutani was smiling and rubbing his back. Issei walked up to him and made it a group hug since there was no way he was going to get Takahiro off Kyoutani.

 

Then the video stopped.

 

All four of them were wiping their eyes by the end of the video.

 

“I never knew he could sing. I wonder why he never said anything.”

 

“Yahaba,” said Takahiro, “I have known him my whole life, and that man never told me he could sing. I didn’t find out until I got married and he sprung that shit on me. It’s nothing against you, I just think he never talks about it with anyone since he doesn’t think about it.”

 

Yukie chimed in, “I bet if you ask him he would sing for you. He’ll probably be embarrassed though.”

 

Kiyoko giggled.

 

“It’s pretty fun to see him flustered though. He looks so angry all the time and it’s kinda refreshing.”

 

Yahaba smiled fondly.

 

“Yeah. He’s really cute when he’s flustered. I prefer him laughing though,” the smile dropped from his face and he buried himself in Takahiro’s shoulder. “I really hope he’s okay…”

 

Takahiro hugged Yahaba closer to his chest.

 

“I’m sure-“

 

Yukie’s phone started to ring and she quickly answered it.

 

“Shinji-“

 

_“PUT THE PHONE ON SPEAKER YUKIE! HURRY!”_

 

She held the phone away from her ear then pulled it in front of her and put the phone on speaker and all four of them stared at the phone.

 

“Okay babe, it’s on speaker.”

 

_“YAHABA! Kentarou is losing his shit because he doesn’t know where you are. You need to calm him down. I’m gonna put you on speaker on my end, so yell out to him ok?”_

 

“HE’S AWAKE? YES, YES, OF COURSE!”

 

_“NOW!”_

 

“KEN! ARE YOU OKAY?!”

 

 _“SHIGERU?!"_ Kyoutani’s voice instantly calmed down. _“Babe where are you? The last thing I remember someone was attacking you, then I woke up here. Are you alright? Are you safe? Please tell me you’re okay.”_

 

Yahaba started crying.

 

“I’m fine now that I know you’re okay. Thanks to you I’m not hurt, but I was so scared Ken. You wouldn’t wake up no matter what I did.”

 

_“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m going to be fine, I promise. Do you know who it was that attacked you?”_

 

“About that…” Yahaba sniffed and wiped his eyes. “That was my sister.”

 

 _“Why would your sister attack you like that?"_ Kyoutani growled out.

 

“She wasn’t going after me. You might not remember, but I called out to her and stepped in front of you. She said she smelled me in pre-heat with an unfamiliar alpha so she moved to protect me… I guess she was so far into her alpha-mode that she didn’t hear me.”

 

Kyoutani sighed on the other end of the line.

 

_“I guess I can’t blame her. She didn’t do anything to you after I was knocked out, right? I can’t see you so I can’t tell if you’re alright…”_

 

“He’s fine, Kentarou,” Takahiro called out. “We all stayed with him. I swear on my life, he is fine now that he knows you’re okay. You had him in a full panic when you wouldn’t wake up. Quite frankly, all of us were terrified…”

 

 _“Sorry,"_ Kyoutani muttered. _“I didn’t have a lot of time to think, I just reacted. I didn’t mean to scare you all.”_

 

Hajime audibly sighed.

 

_“Well, the doctor said you have a concussion. He wants you to stay in the hospital overnight for monitoring. After that you have to take a week off work.”_

 

Kyoutani groaned.

 

_“I’m supposed to stay at home for a week?”_

 

“I’ll be done with my heat in a couple days, I can come spend time with you. Rei owes me after what she pulled, so I can get the time off.”

 

Takahiro raised his eyebrows.

 

“Wait, your sister Rei is the designer for Kirei?”

 

Yahaba looked at him, confused.

 

“Yeah? It’s not a secret, really.”

 

Matsukawa chimed in from the other side of the line, _“Yeah, just like it’s not a secret that Kentarou’s parents own Teal, or that he’s executive chef.”_

 

Yahaba turned back to the phone.

 

“WHAT?!”

 

Everyone responded back with, “YOU DIDN’T KNOW?”

 

 _“You didn’t tell him?”_ Iwaizumi asked, sounding irritated.

 

_“He knows I’m a chef and that we all work at Teal. He never really asked and I don’t exactly flaunt my position. He does taste test new dishes for me though. That lemon butter and dill poached salmon we’re serving now is one of them.”_

 

Takahiro rubbed his eyes.

 

“Oh my god Kentarou, what are we gonna do with you?”

 

_“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”_

 

“Is there anything else you haven’t told him besides your position and your singing ability?” sighed Takahiro.

 

_“You told him about my singing? Why?”_

 

Kiyoko chimed in, “Showed him actually.”

 

Issei practically shouted, _“YOU HAVE THAT ON VIDEO? YOU NEED TO SEND ME THAT! OUR IDIOT CINEMATOGRAPHER DIDN’T FILM IT!”_

 

“I gotchu babe, don’t worry. I have it on my phone now.”

 

_“Ugh, Issei could you not yell please? My head is fucking killing me”_

 

_“Sorry…”_

 

"Kentarou, it sounds like you need to rest. I’ll call you when my heat is over, then I’ll come spend time with you. For now, just focus on getting better, okay?”

 

_“Alright, I’ll talk to you in a couple days. I’m just really glad you’re safe. I’m sorry for worrying you. Goodnight.”_

 

“Goodnight.”

 

The call disconnected and Yahaba handed the phone back to Yukie.

 

“Thank god he’s alright,” sighed Yahaba, leaning against Takahiro.

 

“I’ll go take care of the cups now that we know everything is fine,” said Yukie.

 

“I’ll help,” Kiyoko added.

 

After the girls left Takahiro wrapped his arms around Yahaba and held him close.

 

“Is everything alright, Takahiro?” Yahaba asked.

 

“Just call me Hiro already, geez,” Takahiro responded, nuzzling his face in Yahaba’s hair. “It’s okay that you were scared, you know. If Kentarou had been able to he would have done everything to make sure you would stop panicking.”

 

Yahaba’s eyes started to tear up, and he nuzzled into Takahiro’s neck.

 

“Shh shh, it’s ok. You can cry, it’s ok. Let it all out,” Takahiro muttered while rubbing circles into his back.

 

The girls heard the interaction between their omega friends and decided to wait for the alphas outside. When the alphas arrived the women hugged their mates, then escorted them all back to Yahaba’s room.

 

Yukie knocked lightly and opened the door. Takahiro was sitting in the bed, rubbing Yahaba’s back. Yahaba was asleep, his tear-stained face resting on Takahiro’s chest. Takahiro looked up and smiled at Issei.

 

Issei went over to his mate and gave him a quick kiss, setting a bag he was carrying down on the ground. He placed a hand on Yahaba’s shoulder and gently shook him to wake him.  Yahaba rubbed the sleep from his eyes to see his friends were back from the hospital.

 

“Hey Yahaba,” Issei said quietly. “Sorry to wake you, but we have to leave before your heat starts.” Yahaba only nodded. “I have something for you though.”

 

Yahaba looked at Issei, confused.

 

“You have something for me?”

 

Issei smiled softly and nodded.

 

“You need to get off Hiro first though.”

 

Yahaba sat up and let Takahiro get off the bed, then lay back down with his head on the pillows Takahiro was using to support his back. Issei grabbed the bag he had left on the ground.

 

“I was asked to bring this to you as an apology because he can’t comfort you right now.” Issei pulled out Kyoutani’s jacket and lay it across Yahaba. He unconsciously grabbed it and pulled it closer to his face and hummed gratefully, drifting back off to sleep.

 

“He didn’t even wake up enough to realize it was Kentarou’s jacket. We should leave, the next time he wakes up he’ll be in a full blown heat.”

 

They all walked outside. Watari grabbed Yahaba’s keys off of the table near the entrance and locked the door.

 

“I’ll call Rei and give her the keys later. She can put them back where they were for us. Even if I don’t want to talk to her right now,” he growled out. “She looked like she was regretting what happened too so I may as well let her know that he woke up.”

 

They all climbed into the car and went back to the Matsukawa residence to let the Iwaizumis get their car and let Takahiro go to bed. After Issei took his mate to bed he came back outside to talk to everyone.

 

“We’ll put off the party for a week. Sorry for having you guys come out here just for it to not happen.”

 

Iwaizumi laughed.

 

“I don’t think any of us even considered what happened tonight to be a possibility. Just let us know when you want us to come back. You can open the present from us anytime, it’s still inside.”

 

The friends all parted ways, exhausted from the stressful night.

 

\---

 

Two days later Yahaba woke up covered in sweat, the smell of his activities of the past couple days heavily evident in the room. He scrunched his nose and moved to open the window. As he turned his head the heavy scent of chocolate filled his nose and he instantly relaxed back into the pillow. His eyes shot open when he realized it was Kyoutani’s scent and sat up, looking for the alpha.

 

When he realized the alpha wasn’t in the room with him his heart sank. Thinking he was just imagining it, he went to open the window then left his room to take a shower. After his shower he felt refreshed and went back to his room to get dressed. He started to strip the sheets from his bed to wash them and found Kyoutani’s jacket under his pillow.

 

He picked up the jacket, brought it to his face and inhaled the scent. Upon realizing what he did, Yahaba blushed furiously. Instead of putting the jacket down he decided to wear it, the alpha’s scent comforting him until he could see him again. He finished getting his sheets in the wash and cleaning his room before sending Kyoutani a text.

 

08:59 **To Kentarou:**

_How are you feeling?_

 

08:59 **From Kentarou:**

_the headache’s still there, but better than before. you?_

 

09:00 **To Kentarou:**

_I’m okay. I have this incredibly comfortable jacket that smells really nice on right now._

 

09:01 **From  Kentarou:**

_oh really? i wonder where you got that, haha_

 

09:02 **To Kentarou:**

_Are you hungry? If you’d like I can bring food when I come over, since you should be resting._

 

09:04 **From Kentarou:**

 _starving actually. i’ll go take a shower then, see you in a bit_ _☺_

 

Yahaba laughed at the thought of his big bad alpha using an emoji. He grabbed his wallet and keys then stepped into his shoes. When he walked outside he was met with Rei leaning against her car at the end of the walkway. Yahaba scowled at his sister.

 

“What do you want? I thought I made it clear that I didn’t want to see you.”

 

“Shigeru…” she started, fiddling her hands together. “I wanted to apologize…”

 

“Ha! It’s not _just_ me you should be apologizing to,” he cut her off.

 

“I know… I brought Taka and Kousuke with me too so…”

 

“What exactly do you plan on doing? Just saying sorry and running away? You literally attacked me _and_ my alpha, and seriously injured him. What makes you think either of us want to listen to you right now?”

 

“I was hoping to talk to both of you to ask how I could make it up to you, but I know it’s not just you I need to ask…”

 

Yahaba sighed.

 

“Fine. I was on my way to go see him, but I have a stop to make first. I wanted to go get him some ramen from his favorite place. I’ll text him that I’ll have company, but I won’t tell him who. He’s allowed to react however he wants, understood?”

 

Rei nodded her head, opened the door for him, and they took off.

 

Upon arriving at Kyoutani’s house Yahaba instructed the family to stand a few feet behind him while he knocked on the door. Kyoutani came to the door and immediately clutched Yahaba to his chest.

 

“I’m so glad you’re okay. I knew you were but I was feeling so restless because I hadn’t seen you yet.”

 

Yahaba laughed and hugged him back.

 

“I’m glad you’re okay too. It’s nice to see you Ken.”

 

Suddenly Kyoutani’s body tensed and he pulled Yahaba behind him. Kyoutani growled upon seeing Rei and he looked over the family and startled a bit.

 

“It’s nice to see you again Aone-san.” Takanobu responded with a short nod.

 

“YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER?” Yahaba and Rei yelped together. Kyoutani placed his hand to his head.

 

“Please don’t yell, my head still hurts. And yeah, I've catered events before and worked with Aone-san a few times.”

 

Yahaba stood next to his alpha and placed a kiss to the side of his head and muttered a soft apology.

 

“So, Aone-san. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

 

Rei responded, “He’s actually here with me… I came to apologize. I brought my family to show my sincerity.”

 

Kyoutani sighed.

 

“Look, Shigeru explained the situation a bit to me when I first woke up. I didn’t expect him to have an alpha sister, that’s for sure, but I understand that you were just trying to protect him. I can’t really blame you for your reaction, but it was definitely overboard.”

 

Rei cast her eyes to the ground.

 

“I’m really sorry. Is there anything I can do to apologize to you properly?”

 

Kyoutani wrapped his arm around Yahaba’s waist and pulled him close.

 

“For me, there isn’t much to forgive, because you were trying to protect my most important person. But if I have to ask for anything I guess it would be your permission to stay with Shigeru,” he squeezed Yahaba closer to his body. “Though, I wouldn’t take no for an answer since I have no intention of giving him up, even to his sister.”

 

Yahaba looked at his alpha in shock, but then smiled. He looked at Rei and said, “I wouldn’t let you say no either. As for me I want you to get to know Kentarou better. It’s pretty funny that Taka-nii knew him though.”

 

Takanobu nodded.

 

“He has played with Kousuke before too, since I didn’t always have a sitter.”

 

Rei stared at her husband in disbelief.

 

“You let him play with a strange adult alpha?”

 

“I kinda take offense to the strange comment there. And Aone-san, I don’t know if you would call it playing. It was just working in the greenhouse.”

 

Takanobu shrugged his shoulders. Kyoutani looked at the package that Yahaba had brought to the door and his eyes lit up.

 

“Is that…?”

 

Yahaba muffled a laugh.

 

“Yes, it is. Surprise?”

 

Kyoutani kissed his boyfriend on the lips and laughed.

 

“It looks like you brought enough for everyone.” He turned to the others. “Would you like to come inside?”

 

Rei waved her hands in front of her body.

 

“No, no. we couldn’t possibly intrude.”

 

Kyoutani hummed, “And here I thought I specifically heard Shigeru ask you to get to know me better, not five minutes ago.”

 

Yahaba didn’t even try to muffle his laugh this time.

 

“Yeah, Rei. It looks like you don’t actually want to apologize.”

 

“Noooooo, Shigeru you have to forgive me at some point…” Rei whined.

 

Takanobu just picked up Kousuke and placed a hand on his wife’s back to guide her to the door.

 

\---

 

About four years after the incident with Rei, Teal catered a Christmas event for Kirei and their clients. It was Christmas Eve and there was a large spread of varying dishes out for people to consume. Kyoutani had finished his part of dinner service and Issei was finishing the croquembouche made of about 200 cream puffs. Kyoutani wandered over to his friend.

 

“You need any help?”

 

“Not for this part, but can you get the sugar ready? Just melt it in a little water until the water is boiled off.”

 

“Sure thing, I’ll let Rei know it’s almost ready so she can gather the guests. It never fails to amaze me how good you are at these damn things.”

 

“Well, if you made it thirty times to make sure the one for your wedding would be perfect you would be good at it, too. Now it’s practically second nature.”

 

Kyoutani laughed and walked off. He went to the dance hall and found Rei.

 

“Hey, the food is ready and Issei is almost done with your gigantic request. I just wanted to let you know so you can start gathering everyone together.”

 

“Thanks Kentarou.”

 

Kyoutani put his hand in his pocket and used the other to scratch the back of his head.

 

“Hey, Rei. Can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute?”

 

“Hmm? Sure, Shigeru can handle this for a bit.”

 

They walked back into the kitchen and Kyoutani started cooking the sugar down for Issei. He then turned his attention to Rei.

 

“I kinda want to ask you something.”

 

“What is it?”

 

Kyoutani put his hand back in his pocket and started fiddling around with a box. He steeled his nerves and pulled it out. He showed her a platinum band with a chocolate diamond and an emerald both cut into teardrop shapes and fitted together in the shape of a heart.

 

“I was wondering, would you let me ask Shigeru to marry me?”

 

Rei’s eyes flooded with tears.

 

“I’m honored that you would ask my permission. Of course you can! Then again I’m sure you knew that already,” she laughed. Kyoutani chuckled.

 

“I know, but I also know you’re protective of him. I mean, look what you did when we met.”

 

Rei groaned.

 

“Oh my god, I said I was sorry! Can’t you guys just let that go already?”

 

“You know damn well that we’re never gonna let that go. Seriously, worst first impression ever. Even Kousuke did better than that and he was four.”

 

Rei flipped him off.

 

“I’m going to get the guests gathered. Send me a text when we need to move to the banquet hall.”

 

“Sure thing, nee-chan,” Kyoutani said with a wink.

 

“Really? You’re gonna go there already? You haven’t even proposed yet. Come at me with that after he says yes, brat,” she said, laughing on her way back to the dance hall.

 

Kyoutani turned back to the stove, the water was just starting to boil. He grabbed a wooden spoon and stirred the mixture until the water had boiled off. He turned off the burner, sent Rei a text and walked over to the banquet hall. Issei has just finished piling the last of the cream puffs on the top tier.

 

“Hey, the sugar’s done and everyone’s on their way.”

 

“I may as well stay on the ladder then.”

 

“Where is the whisk?”

 

Issei pointed at the table, a little bit behind the dessert. Kyoutani handed Issei the whisk, then carefully placed the small pot he used to melt the sugar at the top of the ladder.

 

The doors to the banquet hall opened, Rei on one side, Yahaba on the other. The guests filed in and sat in their marked seats. Some other employees from Teal were standing at the service stations, Kyoutani stood in front of the croquembouche, and Issei stayed on the ladder. Rei walked over to Kyoutani, microphone in hand, and addressed her guests.

 

“Hello everyone, and welcome to the Annual Kirei Christmas Dinner! This year we were blessed enough to have the executive chef and the pastry chef from Teal prepare dinner and dessert for us. This here is Kyoutani Kentarou, the executive chef,” she gestured to Kyoutani and he nodded. “Up there is Matsukawa Issei, the pastry chef,” she gestured to Issei, and he waved.

 

“Thank you both for coming tonight. Before we serve dinner, Matsukawa-san is going to decorate our cake for us!”

 

Everyone applauded and Kyoutani stepped behind the cake to steady the ladder for Issei. Issei picked up the pot with the sugar, stirred his whisk in the liquid and pulled it out. A thin ribbon of sugar started to drip from the whisk and he deftly moved his hand to drip the sugar like floss around the cream puffs. He repeated the process a few more times until the cake was covered in several layers of string-like sugar that made it look like a tree covered in tinsel.

 

Issei climbed down the ladder and everyone applauded once more, both Issei and Kyoutani bowing and leaving the hall. They could hear Rei announcing over the microphone that everyone could start getting up to get food while they walked towards the back to get changed. Rei had invited both of them to enjoy the party. Since Issei was invited she also invited Takahiro and their daughter, Sanae. They had already been at the party while the alphas worked.

 

Both men were in the locker room getting changed when Kyoutani spoke up.

 

“Hey, Issei.”

 

“Yeah, Kentarou?”

 

“I asked Rei for Shigeru’s hand earlier. She said I could ask him.”

 

Issei dropped the shirt he was changing out of and smacked Kyoutani on the shoulder.

 

“It’s about damn time. I swear, we were all wondering if you were ever gonna grow a pair.”

 

“Bite me. There’s no need to rush these things. It’s not like we have to get married to belong to each other. I _am_ going to ask him tonight though, kinda nervous.”

 

“He’s gonna say yes, you have nothing to worry about,” Issei laughed. “You have to show me first though.”

 

Kyoutani pulled the box out of his pocket and showed him the ring. Issei whistled.

 

“Damn, you’re even more of a sap than I imagined. A heart? Really?”

 

“ _Bite. Me._ ”

 

They finished getting dressed and went back out to the hall. Issei quickly found his family when his daughter squealed as he came in the room. Kyoutani looked around and found Yahaba speaking to some guests with his sister. He walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around the omega’s waist.

 

Yahaba startled but immediately relaxed in his alpha’s arms.

 

“Finally done?” Kyoutani only responded with an affirmative hum and relaxed his head on Yahaba’s shoulder.

 

Rei cleared her throat, reminding them both that Yahaba had been speaking with guests. Kyoutani blushed and let go of his waist, but immediately grabbed the omega’s hand and stood next to him. Rei laughed and introduced him again. The guests they were with happened to be suppliers of textiles for Rei’s company.

 

After some quick small talk Yahaba and Kyoutani excused themselves and went to get some food. They found the Matsukawa family and sat down to eat. Takahiro and Sanae were done with dinner but both had a small stack of cream puffs in front of them while Issei was still working on his meal.

 

Kyoutani laughed.

 

“Looks like we know which parent she got her sweet tooth from.”

 

Issei groaned.

 

“Don’t remind me, I have to make double batches at home these days.”

 

Everyone but Issei laughed at the comment. Sanae inhaled her cream puffs even faster than Takahiro did then skipped over to Kyoutani.

 

“Uncle Ken, Uncle Ken! Daddy said you were-“

 

Kyoutani immediately picked her up and said, “Let’s go play over there!” then shot a glare over at Issei who started laughing into his plate. Yahaba stared at Kyoutani, confused, but continued to eat his dinner. He had been with guests all evening and was too busy setting up the two halls beforehand to eat lunch.

 

Kyoutani walked with Sanae on his hip until they were a good distance away.

 

“Sanae, can you keep a secret?”

 

“A SECRET? Yay! Secrets!” she shouted. Kyoutani looked back to the table. Luckily the noise from everyone’s chatter kept her voice from trailing into Yahaba’s ears.

 

“Mmhmm, a secret. You know that thing your daddy told you?”

 

“About you poposey to Uncle Shige?”

 

Kyoutani laughed.

 

“Yes about me poposey to Uncle Shige. It’s actually a secret still, because I have to ask him. He doesn’t know yet and I’m going to ask him later tonight. Can you keep it a secret until tomorrow?”

 

Sanae nodded her head furiously, smiling wide.

 

“Good. Let’s go get you some more cream puffs since you’re so good at keeping secrets.”

 

“Yayy!”

 

Kyoutani walked over to the service station, put three more cream puffs on a plate, and walked back over to the table. He set Sanae back in her seat, put the plate of cream puffs in front of her, and put his finger to his lips and winked. She nodded and immediately grabbed a puff to stuff in her mouth.

 

Kyoutani sat back down to finish eating. When everyone was done they all filtered into the dance hall. The music alternated every few songs between fast paced pop music to slow waltzes. The energetic four-year-old would go from dancing with her dads to dancing with Kyoutani and Yahaba, then eventually bringing the four together when Y-M-C-A was playing so she could dance in the middle.

 

The party started to wind down as it got closer to midnight. Takahiro had a sleeping Sanae in his lap as he sat in one of the chairs lining the wall. Kyoutani and Issei went to help their employees break down the banquet hall while Yahaba went back to helping Rei with the party.

 

Kyoutani and Issei had just finished loading the last of the serving trays in the catering truck when Yahaba met them outside.

 

"I need a break. It's getting late and most of the guests are gone, so I told Rei I was getting some air. Want to join me?"

 

"I think I'm gonna go take Hiro and Sanae home. Sanae is already asleep and Hiro is pretty exhausted from watching her all night."

 

Kyoutani patted Issei on the back.

 

"Sounds good. Thanks for helping tonight, we'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

 

Issei waved goodnight to them and walked back inside. Kyoutani looked over to Yahaba.

 

"I'd love to take a walk with you, let's go."

  
Yahaba blushed and reached for Kyoutani's hand, and they walked hand in hand to a nearby park. There was a full moon so there was a calm light illuminating everything around them. They found a bench and took a seat, Yahaba stretched his legs out and leaned with his back into Kyoutani’s chest. Kyoutani wrapped his arm around Yahaba's waist to keep him in place.

 

They both sat in comfortable silence, relaxing after the long day. After a short while Kyoutani pulled Yahaba closer and kissed him on the cheek.

 

“You know, before I met you I thought love was only true in fairy tales. Like it was meant for someone else, but not for me.”

 

“Why would you say that?” Yahaba asked.

 

“Well, I never really met anyone that I wanted to be with. And right before I met you I had an omiai. We didn’t particularly get along and he was already in love with someone else. When I met you though, it was as if something clicked. Like I could believe in love again.”

 

Yahaba tensed up, then wiggled out of Kyoutani’s grip. He then turned to face the alpha, smiled and started to kiss him. Kyoutani kissed him back and with one hand started to rub Yahaba’s back, but with the other he reached into his pocket. He pulled out the box with the ring but kept it hidden in his hand and used both arms to bring Yahaba closer.

 

Yahaba giggled into Kyoutani’s mouth then pulled back to look in his eyes. Kyoutani cleared his throat and gave Yahaba another swift kiss to his lips before continuing.

 

“We got to know each other. We learned to live together, love together, have fun together… and there’s not a trace of doubt in my mind that it could continue forever.”

 

Kyoutani lifted Yahaba off him and sat him back down on the bench. He then stood up, leaned over to kiss him again, then got down on one knee. Yahaba gasped and his hands flew to his mouth as he started to cry. Kyoutani lifted his hand, opened the box and showed Yahaba the ring.

 

“Yahaba Shigeru, will you please do me the honor of becoming my husband?”

 

Yahaba couldn’t even speak, all he could do was nod and then he launched himself at his now fiancé. Kyoutani wrapped his arms around Yahaba’s waist and kissed him on the neck. After a couple minutes Yahaba started to calm enough to form words.

 

“Yes, yes, of course I will marry you. Oh my god. I’m so happy I can’t even begin to tell you.”

 

Kyoutani laughed.

 

“Good. By the way, I already asked Rei if I could do this so she can’t attack me when she finds out.”

 

“PFFT! Oh my god, you’re so stupid. I’m glad you did though, because I seriously don’t think I could live through that if it happened again.”

 

Kyoutani pulled back and looked into Yahaba’s eyes.

 

“I don’t plan on putting you through anything like that ever again, I promise. I love you too much.”

 

Yahaba kissed him and smiled.

 

“I love you too.”

 

\---

 

After almost a year of planning, anxiety, and excitement the wedding day had arrived. Upon hearing about the engagement Oikawa (now Ushijima) Tooru insisted that the couple use the vineyard as a venue for the ceremony, and they decided to use Teal for the reception.

 

Takahiro grew an arbor of star jasmine for the altar. There were rows of chairs lined up, bookended with bouquets of deep red roses where the guests were seated. Kyoutani stood under the arbor, wearing a black tuxedo and a maroon tie. They had asked Wakatoshi to officiate, and he stood under the center of the arbor.

 

Kousuke walked down the aisle first as the ring bearer, taking a seat next to his father. He was followed by Sanae who was throwing red and white rose petals across the aisle, focusing on the ground to make sure she wouldn’t step on any of them, then taking a seat in between her parents. Then came the two best men, Iwaizumi and Watari, walking side by side until they reached the altar. Iwaizumi went to stand next to Kyoutani and Watari stood to the other side to wait for Yahaba.

 

Salut d'Amour started to play over the speakers and all of the guests stood from their seats. Yahaba was wearing an all-white tuxedo and was carrying a bouquet of burgundy peonies, purple tulips, burgundy calla lilies, white roses and white carnations. He walked arm in arm with Rei as she escorted him down the aisle. Yahaba had a shy smile on his face, while his sister was absolutely beaming. They slowly made it to the altar, where they separated and Rei handed Yahaba’s hand to Kyoutani, then took a seat next to Kousuke.

 

Yahaba continued to hold Kyoutani’s hand as he moved to stand opposite of him. Both men were completely lost in each other’s eyes and jumped a little when Ushijima went to start the ceremony.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to bear witness as these two men join their hearts and hands together. They have each prepared their own vows that they will dedicate to each other. I will ask them to give these vows to not only each other but to everyone seated before them. First, I would like to ask the ring bearer to present the rings.”

 

Kousuke stood and walked up between both men and lifted the rings between them. Kyoutani grabbed Yahaba’s ring and Yahaba grabbed Kyoutani’s. Kousuke returned to his seat smiling at his parents when they gave him nods of approval.

 

“I now ask that you each recite your vows as you place the rings on your husband’s hand. Kentarou, please go first.”

 

Kyoutani grabbed Yahaba’s left hand and cleared his throat.

 

“Shigeru. I love you more than words can say, more than my body can express, and more than I could ever show you in one lifetime. Each day that I spend with you adds to the number of days that I can consider to be the happiest of my life. I promise that I will do everything within my power to bring you the same happiness you bring me each day. I promise to love you, protect you, and cherish you for the rest of my life. Thank you for loving me. There is nothing more that I could ask for. I love you.” He slid the ring onto Yahaba’s finger.

 

Yahaba started crying halfway through Kyoutani’s vows. He refused to let go of Kyoutani’s hands to wipe his tears and continued to smile at his alpha. He finally managed to clear his throat to start speaking.

 

“I… honestly I had a long set of vows, but I don’t even know how to follow that.” The guests started to laugh. He grabbed Kyoutani’s left hand before he continued.

 

“I love you so much, Kentarou. I promise to love you every day, encourage your ambitions, support your decisions, and stay by your side no matter what. You mean the world to me and if I can I will bring the world to you. Being your husband is a dream come true, and I’m glad I can wake up to it every day. I love you.” He slid the ring onto Kyoutani’s finger.

 

Everyone was crying, including Ushijima. He quickly wiped his eyes and continued the ceremony.

 

“If anyone knows a reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

 

After a few seconds of silence Ushijima’s face broke into a beaming smile.

 

“Then without further ado, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom!”

 

Kentarou growled and eagerly kissed his husband. Shigeru wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck and everyone cheered. They walked hand in hand down the aisle to a car waiting to take them to Teal for the reception.

 

The restaurant had been closed for the day to accommodate the event. The tables had been rearranged and a temporary dance floor was put in. There were maroon drapes over the windows, a small stage was put to the side for the DJ, and speakers were set up along the sides. A small table set to the side of the table where the Kyoutanis were to sit held the wedding cake.

 

After all of the guests were in the restaurant the newly married couple walked in hand in hand. They made it to the dance floor and the DJ introduced them. Once that was done the couple went to greet their friends. Iwaizumi has his arm around Kiyoko’s waist. Sanae was standing between her dads, holding their hands and giggling when they lifted her in the air. Watari was standing next to Yukie, who was holding their one-year-old baby girl, Hitoka. The baby was sound asleep in her mother’s arms.

 

Kiyoko couldn’t help but be in awe of the baby.

 

“I’m surprised she’s able to sleep through all of this noise.”

 

Yukie laughed.

 

“If there’s anything she got from Shinji, it’s his ability to sleep through a natural disaster.”

 

“She got her cuteness from me, too,” Watari pouted.

 

The group all stared at him with blank faces. Watari sighed.

 

“Fine. I know Yukie is cuter anyway.” He kissed Hitoka on the forehead and the baby giggled, causing all of the adults to coo over her.

 

The reception continued with light chatter and drinks as the guests were allowed to mingle and get more comfortable with each other. Pretty soon the DJ asked for all of the single guests to make their way to the dance floor for the bouquet toss. Shigeru took a position a few steps away from the dance floor and threw the bouquet behind him. There was a lot of scrambling, then the victor came out of the middle.

 

Sanae ran up to her dads, bouquet in hand. All of her uncles and her dads lost it.

 

“NO!” they shouted in unison. Takahiro got down on his knees in front of his daughter.

 

“Sanae, honey, what were you doing over there? We need to have Uncle Shige throw the bouquet again.”

 

Issei knelt next to his husband.

 

“Yeah sweetie, let’s give that back to Uncle Shige. Mommy can grow you some flowers.”

 

Sanae gripped the bouquet tightly.

 

“NO! I’m the flower girl and I have no flowers. How am I supposed to be the flower girl without flowers?”

 

The Kyoutanis, Iwaizumi, and Watari stood behind her dads, unable to say anything. Kiyoko and Yukie both knelt behind Sanae, giggling.

 

Yukie put a hand around Sanae’s waist.

 

“I agree. She is the flower girl and she didn’t get to keep any of her flowers from before, so she should be allowed to keep these.”

 

Kiyoko nodded and all of the men whined. They didn’t like the thought of their precious little girl catching the bouquet at a wedding at the tender age of five, but they weren’t about to argue with the ladies. It was pointless to fight a battle they already lost.

 

Dinner was served and the cake was cut. The DJ brought a microphone over to Iwaizumi and the guests started chanting for a speech. Iwaizumi laughed and obliged.

 

“I remember the night these two first met. Shigeru literally fell for Kentarou, or more precisely he tripped and spilled his drink all over Ken’s face.” Everyone laughed and Shigeru’s face went red.

 

“He happened to be friends with Shinji and his other plans had cancelled, so he stayed to hang out with us. They hit it off great but Shigeru had to leave early to go take care of Kousuke. We didn’t know who that was so Ken started sulking because he thought Shigeru was taken.” This time it was Kentarou’s turn to blush.

 

“Shinji about lost it while he tried to explain the situation. Luckily, Shigeru has more guts than Ken because he left his number and now we’re here. Shigeru, I have known Kentarou all of my life. I can’t express to you how grateful I am that you’re here. He’s a good man, you care for him, love him, and make him happy. That is all I could ever ask for and you give it to him in amounts I never thought possible. Congratulations to the both of you, we all love you. Cheers!”

 

Everyone raised their glasses in a toast. Iwaizumi handed the microphone off to Watari.

 

“So… the weather is nice today.”

 

Shigeru flipped him off while everyone started laughing.

 

“For those of you who don’t know, this is a now famous line from our dear Shigeru. Soon after they met there was a misunderstanding through text messaging, which we all know happens. In his best efforts to try to move past it he sent out this line as a text, and I have not once let him forget it. I even tried to convince Yukie to let me name our daughter Hinako, but she would have killed me so her name is Hitoka.”

 

The guests all laughed and Shigeru buried his face in his hands. Watari looked over to the couple.

 

“Kentarou, I have known Shigeru for many years. Not as long as I’ve known you, of course, but I still value him as one of my best friends. I’m glad that he has someone that can and will value him as much as he deserves. I’m also glad he has found someone who can put up with his crazy sister and not hold it against him. Thank you for letting all of us celebrate this with you. We love you both. Cheers!”

 

Everyone raised their glasses once again to toast the couple. Soon, the time for the first dance for the couple had come.

 

The Matsukawas had asked Shigeru if they could take care of the song for the first dance for the wedding. He agreed, assuming that they were wanting to return the favor. They had called Kentarou over to the DJ booth and stood between him and Shigeru while they were doing something with their hands.

 

Issei and Takahiro each grabbed a microphone from the DJ and made the announcement together.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, It’s now time for the newlyweds to share their first dance as a married couple. If they could both please come out to the dance floor.”

 

Shigeru walked onto the dance floor and was met in the middle by Kentarou, who was wearing a small wireless microphone attached to his ear. Before Shigeru could make a comment the music started, an instrumental version of Frank Sinatra’s ‘The Way You Look Tonight’.

 

Kentarou grabbed his husband’s waist with one hand and his hand with the other and started to dance. Then Kentarou began to serenade his husband.

 

_“Someday… when I’m awfully low… when the world is cold… I will feel a glow just thinking ooooof you, and the way you look, tonight.”_

 

Shigeru was tearing up and smiling, then Kentarou spun him out to arm’s length and brought him back to dance close again.

 

 _“Yes, you’re lovely… with your smile so warm… and your cheeks so soft."_ Kentarou brought his hand to Shigeru’s face to caress his cheek.

 

_“There is nothing for me but to looooove you, and the way you look tonight.”_

 

Kentarou started to lead them around the dance floor.

 

_“With each word, your tenderness grows… tearing my fears apaaaaaart!”_

 

_“And that laugh… wrinkles your nose… touches my foolish heart.”_

 

_“Lovely, never ever change… keep that breathless charm… won’t you please arrange it... cuuuuuuuuuuz I love you, just the way you look, tonight.”_

 

There was an instrumental break and Kentarou kissed Shigeru as they continued to dance, heading back towards the center of the dance floor.

 

_“And that laugh, that wrinkles your nose… it touches my foolish heart!”_

 

_“Lovely, don’t you ever change… keep that breathless charm… won’t you please arrange it... cuz I loooooooooooooove you, just the way you look tonight.”_

 

_“Hmm mmm, hmm mmm… just the way… you look… toniiiiiiight.”_

 

The guests cheered and Shigeru cried into Kentarou’s shoulder. Kentarou took the microphone off and Issei came over to take it from him with a nod. Kentarou pulled away from Shigeru to put a hand to his cheek and pull him in for a kiss.

 

Then some music came across the speakers.

 

_“AAAAAAT LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAST! My love has come along…”_

 

Kentarou immediately glared at his friends at the DJ booth. The Matsukawas, Iwaizumi, and Watari were all doubled over with laughter. They had arranged for the DJ to play Etta James’ song ‘At Last’ while the couple was still alone on the dance floor.

 

Shigeru started to giggle, whispered in Kentarou’s ear, and he nodded. Shigeru went over to get Kousuke, Kentarou left to get Sanae, and they had the two children dance together. The newlyweds then continued to dance to the song while the other four frantically surrounded the children to get them to stop. Both kids kept dancing and ignored the protests from the adults as the couple laughed from the side.

 

Kiyoko and Yukie came and grabbed their husbands to start dancing, too. Since there was no sign that they were going to get their daughter to stop the Matsukawas gave up and started to dance as well. Eventually the party started to die down and everyone went home.

 

When the newlyweds got home Kentarou lifted Shigeru in the air and carried him bridal style across the threshold as Shigeru giggled into his neck. It had been a long day, and they were both exhausted. They changed into more comfortable clothes, opting to sleep and take a shower in the morning, then climbed into bed. Shigeru layed his head on Kentarou’s chest and closed his eyes.

 

“Hey Ken?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I love you.”

 

Kentarou kissed the top of Shigeru’s head.

  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This took me about 2-3 weeks to write, and it was fun.
> 
> I'm really proud of this one. I have another one in my head for a non-romantic fic and I'm praying that I can keep it around 5k because this was so damn long lol.(update: it was only 1.5k thank the lord. I was not ready to do another longfic)
> 
> I was selfish because as the author I was allowed to be. I wanted to be related to my memeteam babies so bad that I used my middle name for their daughter.
> 
> I wanted to test out a rare-pair that I hadn't seen yet and I think it worked out well. Who wants to ride the WataFuku wave with me?
> 
> My tumblr is [@harvestmoonpeoples](http://harvestmoonpeoples.tumblr.com/) if you wanna yell at me or talk or whatever.


End file.
